The Fire Dragon and the Sky God
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: In order for the trust between the guilds in Fiore to strengthen the guilds will be paired randomly so that their members will have to work alongside each other. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale were chosen together and Natsu is paired up with Chelia. Will the two find find love in each other in the mission? First fanfic so please be gentle. (After Grand Magic Games arc) COMPLETED!
1. Partners

**_The Fire Dragon and the Sky God_**

**A/N: Yahoo my first fanfic story I'm pumped up. This will be a Natsu x Chelia pairing. A crack pairing and I will be the first or second person to do this pairing.**

**Summary: What if Fairy Tail starts a co-op mission with the Lamia Scale guild and they must all have a partner. What will happen if Natsu's partner was Chelia, and what will they find during their mission? An unexpected result. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

_**Chapter1 : Partners**_

_**Normal POV**_

It was a clear and bright day, a beautiful day as some may call it. As the Fairy Tail guild were celebrating their victory in the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was having a good time.

Some were drinking, some were laughing, some were talking to others. While everyone were enjoying having fun. Only two people decided to enjoy it by fighting each other.

" Is that all you can do Ice Princess? I thought you will hit harder than that!" a pink haired man taunted as a raven haired man attempted to hit him again.

" And all you can do is talk! I bet you can't even throw a punch at me!" this time the raven haired man taunted which angered the pink haired man.

" Don't regret it!" the pink haired man then charged in for a punch but was stopped.

" Natsu! Gray stop your childish games" a Scarlet haired mage said annoyed as she slammed the two together.

" Ow! What's your deal, Erza?" Natsu growled.

" The master wants to make an announcement so stop all your goofing off" Erza growled as the two then nodded their heads frantically.

After a few hours the master still had not arrived yet.

" *sighs* why does master want to make an announcement now?" I said

" Will you stop your whining flame-brain? It's bad enough that I can't pummel you to the ground. I don't you're you to be annoying now!"Gray said to me.

" What was that ice princess?" I growled

"You heard me ash for brains" Gray growled back. As I was about to counter back at him, Erza had to ruin our fun, yet again.

" Do I hear fighting?"Erza said to us while glaring at the both of us.

" N-no way Erza best friends don't fight, right Natsu?" Gray stuttered.

"Your right Gray" I said to him.

" *sigh* the return of Happy the second" my best friend Lucy said.

" That is good to know that you two are learning to be the best of friends "Erza said to us.

After that the curtains open revealing the Gramps.

" Fairy Tail I have a very important announcement to tell you all"

" Well spit it out already Gramps I'm bored" I said to him.

" Stop disturbing the master, Natsu" Erza said

"As I was saying, since the King of Fiore has said that guilds must start working together with each other. The Fairy Tail guild will be now having a co-op mission with one of the guild in Fiore, and by luck we have been paired up with Lamia Scale."

" So what is this about?"I asked.

" You will all have a partner for a mission with one Lamia Scale member. And in addition, you all have to go on missions with your partner for a whole week. you are to not go on missions without your partner." he said.

Gray then raised his hands.

" Yes Gray?" The master asked him.

" Do we have to pick ourselves or what?"Gray asked.

" We have already chosen a partner for all of you. The reason for the wait is to announce your partners today. The Lamia Scale Guild will be arriving tomorrow ." he said.

" Ok then hurry up and tell us already."I said impatiently. " Very well, the first team is Erza and Jura"

" WHAT!" The whole guild shouted.

' The two most strong wizards in the whole of Fiore paired up together' the whole guild thought.

" Is there a problem with the master's decision?"Erza said in a demonic voice while cracking her hands. A dark aura could be seen around her.

" N-no problem at all" the whole guild said not wanting to receive any beatings from the said female..

" Anyways let me continue, The next pairings were Sherry, Lucy and Wendy, Tobi and Gajeel, Yuka and Laxus, Lyon and Gray and they keep going on but still haven't reach me yet.

" And lastly, the final pairing is Natsu and Chelia". the master said.

_**A/N: YAHOO I finally finished my first chapter. The next chapter will be next week**_

_**Hope you guys have a good one.**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Re-written on 7 August 2014**_


	2. Disscussing the arrival of the guild

**A/N:Hey guys,welcome back to The Fire Dragon and the Sky God.I know that I will update next week but I got really bored so here you go Chapter 2.**

**_Chapter 2:Disscussing the arrival of the guild _**

_**Normal POV**_

_" Now, when all of the Lamia Scale members arrive tomorrow, I want you all to greet them in a good manner. I don't want any complaints from the Council again" Master Makarov said before heading back into his office._

_" Hmm what did the master say about the rest of the pairings again?" Gray asked as he blanked out when he heard that he would be paired with his long time rival, Lyon._

_" It is unfair! Juvia wants to be paired up with her Gray-sama!" Juvia whined while Gray then walked away quietly from the crying Water mage._

_" Aw! But I really wanted to be paired up with Chelia-san!" Wendy whined as well as she wanted to be able to take jobs with her friend. Lucy then walked up to the young Sky Dragon Slayer._

_" I know you wanted to be paired with your friend but at least your still paired up with me, right?" Lucy smiled at her reassuringly._

_" Your right Lucy-san! I guess you're right!" Wendy smiled as the two then walked to the counter and had a drink._

_" Hmm I wonder Jura is the weakest Wizard Saint and I was given the chance to be a Wizard Saint, I wonder what type of missions can we do together?" Erza asked herself._

_" Aw that's no fair! I wanted to be paired up with Potato head and then I could fight him at least after the mission!" Natsu complained._

_" Stop your complaining Flame Brain! Being paired up with Lyon is already a pain in the ass, and I don't need you to add more pain in my ass" Gray gritted his teeth._

_" I would clearly like to add more pain to your sorry little ass" Natsu said as the two were head butting each other._

_" Why don't you try and say that to my face!" Gray threatened as glared at Natsu._

_" Alright you're a damn loser with a useless ass!" Natsu growled as he glared back at Gray. _

_The guild then sighed as the two rivals were having one of their usual fights in the guild again._

_As the two were fighting, Juvia was having one of her usual daydreams about who else but Gray._

_" Oh Gray-sama is so manly and will beat Natsu-san for sure!" Juvia said as there was heart at where her eyes used to be._

_" Did someone say man?!" said a bulky silver haired man who popped up from the back of the guild._

_" No, but I did say that not everyone is a man!" said a brunette with glasses._

_Everyone then had a sweat drop moment as they saw how the two interact with each other._

_The fight between Natsu and Gray was then interrupted by Erza who slammed their heads together and started lecturing them about being more mature and that they better not embarrass Fairy Tail._

_" But anyways why would the Master want to pair me up with someone that I don't even know? I met the other Ice Stripper, potato head, the guy with bushy eyebrows and even dog face but I never met Chelia before." Natsu complained._

_" Master must have a reason to do so Natsu. It may be because of your Slayer Magic. So why don't you just give it a shot? Who knows? Maybe you will be good friends with her?" Erza said as Natsu then look at her happily._

_" Yeah maybe your right, Erza! Now I can't wait for them to arrive!" Natsu said happily____ with a smile on his face._

Erza smiled back as the two then walked to their group.

" Man how did the Master choose the pairings? Of all the people in Lamia Scale, I was chosen to be with the person I didn't want to be paired with!" Gray grumbled in annoyance.

Erza then sighed as she then rubbed her head with her hand.

" Gray please stop complaining, and no matter how much you are complaining, I'm sure the Master can't do anything now even if wanted to" Erza explained as Gray then mumbled under his breath saying something like " How unfair his life was" and whatnot.

" Yeah Ice Princess, stop being so annoying!" Natsu shouted as Gray then looked up and glared at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

" You're the last person I want to hear that from!" Gray shouted back as the two prepared for another fight but was interrupted yet again by Erza.

" Are the two of you going to fight in front of me?" Erza asked in a threatening tone.

Both males then gulped as they quickly shook their heads.

" No ma'am" They quickly shouted.

Lucy then sighed as Wendy giggled from the counter.

_**A/N: Hey guys I am done with Chapter 2. Now it will be sure that Chapter 3 will be updated next week. I am sorry that this chapter is really short. But my brain is really exhausted from a lot of things I had to everyone see you next time.**_

_**And as always have a good one everybody.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

**Rewritten on 8 August 2014**


	3. Lamia Scale's arrival!

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to chapter 3 of The Dragon and the Sky God. I know I should at least finish this story first but I am thinking of starting a new Fairy Tail fanfic. Pls PM me on which girl you want to be paired together with Natsu in my next story. Anyways here is Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Fight during the guild's arrival**

**Natsu's POV**

**Natsu's house**

"Natsu are you ok?"Happy asked me.

"Yea I'm ok Happy" I told him reassuringly.

"But you look so quiet today it's not like you at all" Happy said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing Happy, I'm just thinking that is all"

"WHAT! Natsu are you actually thinking?!"

"Is it so weird that I am actually thinking for once in a while?" I asked in annoyance.

"Um actually it is not really common for you to think at all Natsu, you usually just do whatever you want but thinking is definitely not one of them at all." Happy explained like it was the obvious thing in the world.

" "Is it insult Natsu Day or what?" I asked as I glared at him.

"It's not Natsu, it is just that I wanted to know why you are so quiet today that is all. " Happy said.

" Ok fine, I'll tell you why, I just don't feel very comfortable with going on a mission with Chelia for one week that's all" I admitted to my partner with a sigh.

"But why wouldn't you feel comfortable with her tomorrow, you haven't really talk to her and she is from a different guild, maybe that is why you don't feel comfortable. "

" Exactly!" I said to him.

" But think of the bright side, maybe the two of you will become great friends!" Happy said as I was left to think.

" Yeah maybe your right Happy let's go to sleep for tomorrow, we wouldn't want to have Erza kill us tomorrow in front of the other guild if we are late tomorrow"

"Aye Sir"

_**The Next Day**_

"uhh I wonder what time is it now?"I said as he looked at the clock. "hmm 10AM, I see... Oh Fuck I'm late! Happy, Happy where are you?" I looked for Happy before looking at a note on the fridge and it said: "Natsu I'm heading towards the guild to get some early fish" "Then wyh didn't you wake me up!"I said to no one as I ran of to the guild

**_*Time skip when Natsu reaches the guild*_**

"Natsu you are late" Erza said to me while glaring at the same time.

"Yeah Natshu why are you late?"Happy asked while chewing on a fish.

" Well one blue cat that lives with me woke up early but didn't wake me up but only write a stupid note to me and that is why I am late" I replied to him sarcastically.

" Oh really, ok then." Happy replied as he continued to eat his fish.

"At least the Lamia Scale members haven't arrived yet" Erza said.

" Phew thank Earthland that I am not that late." I said as I wiped the sweat on my forehead.

" Yeah they will arrive in thirty minutes" Lucy said.

_***30 Minutes later***_

**_Normal POV_**

_The doors open revealing the Lamia Scale guild. _

_"Master Obaba and Lamia Scale welcome to the Fairy Tail guild" Makarov said to the master of Lamia Scale as he bowed his head at her._

_" Yeah, yeah anyways brats go and find your partner now" Master Obaba said _

_" Juvia-chan please tell me that you are my partner for one week?" Lyon asked while holding one of her hand. _

_" Uhh sorry Lyon-san but Gray-sama is your partner is your partner for one week" Juvia said while being inwardly sad that she couldn't be partners with 'her' Gray-sama. _

_" Now that is a very nice joke Juvia-chan but please tell me that you are my partner" _

_"Why don't you just stop pestering her jerk" Gray said to him._

_' Is Gray-sama jealous of Lyon-san? I will be with you forever Gray-sama!' Juvia thought with a blush on her face._

_ "Ah well if it isn't the "Stripper" of Magnolia" Lyon taunted him as he glared at the black haired male._

_ " You do know that we both have the same habit" Gray said angrily at his _

_ "I only do it for my Juvia-chan" and it caused a fight between the two guys. _

_" Hi Wendy" Chelia said to her best friend _

_"oh hi Chelia-san" Wendy replied to her "Wendy do you know who is my partner for a week?"_

_" Yes I do, it is Natsu-san" _

_"Natsu?" Chelia asked_

_" Yes" Wendy said as she nodded her head._

_" Do you mean the guy with pink hair?" Chelia asked as she wanted to confirm with her friend._

_" Well, he always say that it is salmon but yes." _

_" Do you know anything about him that I should know of before going on a mission with him?"_

_ " Well he is really loud, he causes a lot of destruction during missions and he hates transportation because he has motion sickness." _

_" Now I don't feel like going on a mission with him anymore" Chelia shuddered_

_ " But he has some good qualities though"_

_ " Like?"Chelia asked_

_" He always protects his friends when he needs it, he will never betray them, and he would even sacrifice himself for the people he cares" Wendy replied with a smile on her face and a blush on her face._

_" Wow, now I actually feel like going on a mission with him now" _

_" Hey Chelia" she heard a voice behind her as she turned around she saw Natsu. _

_" Hi Natsu" Chelia said as she waved her hand at him._

_ " Well it is nice to meet you Chelia shall we go on a mission now?" Natsu asked impatiently._

_ " Sure, why not?" Chelia said as she shrugged her shoulders._

_" Alright that's great" Natsu said while showing his signature grin_

_ " S-sure I-I'll go and pick a mission" she said while rushing to the quest board but as she ran, Natsu took notice of a tint of red that was on her cheeks._

_" How about this one Natsu?" she asked as she showed him a request on fighting of a dark guild _

_" Alright it's awesome, let me tell Mira first " Natsu said while going towards Mirajane about the request. _

_" Alright let's go now" Natsu said as he then grabbed her hand and the two then started running towards the exit. But as they were running, Chelia then blushed yet again as she felt the warmth that emitted from Natsu's body._

**_A/N: Alright this chapter is around eight hundred words I feel so proud of myself. Anyways remember to PM about which girl you want in the next story and if you are wondering if I am going to update tomorrow change that thought because next Saturday or Sunday is the day that I will update so goodbye everyone_**

**_And as always have a good one_**

**_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out._**


	4. Travel to Navar Town

_**A/N: hey guys what is going on. I am really sorry that I asked you to change the thought that I am not going to update next week or so but apparently I have to much time on my hands and don't have much to do, so I decided to update. Anyways about that new story, I will post the new story that people vote the most. Right now the score is Mirajane-1, Hisui-1, Yukino-1. Remember if you want any other girl to be paired up with Natsu pls PM me about it. Anyways here is Chapter 4.**_

_**Chapter 4: Travel to Navar Town**_

_**Flashback**_

"_alright let's go now" I said while grabbing her hand while running away and I was pretty sure that I saw her cheeks red once again but didn't paid attention to it._

_Chelia's POV_

"_Alright we are here at the train station" I said "are you sure we shouldn't have walk to our destination?"Natsu asked. "Natsu Navar town is a few day walk away from Magnolia" "B-but" he said while looking at the train then shuddered. "alright let's change our mission" he said trying to walk away but I pulled him back. "is your motion sickness really that bad?"I asked him "yes it is that bad" he answered while puking. " eww why are you puking here?" "I was just thinking at the thought of riding that train" he pointed out at the train "then don't think about it" "but I just can't do it" "wow Wendy told me he had bad motion sickness but I didn't knew it was this bad" I thought to myself. "ok let me try this" I thought "ok Natsu if you go on the train I'll let you lie on my lap" I said blushing while saying the last part a bit soft. "What was that Chelia?" "I said I will let you lie on my lap" I said looking down at the ground to hide my blush and poking her two index fingers together. "really! Thanks a lot Chelia you are the best" he said showing his toothy smile. I blushed hard at the sight of him smiling and stuttered "y-yea it is o-ok" _

_Normal POV_

_Natsu saw her face going red and he started to get worried about her just in case if she is sick or something like that. " Hey Chelia are you ok? Your face is getting all red" I asked her "y-yea Natsu d-don't worry I'm f-fine" she stuttered " Let me check just in case" Natsu insisted as he put his forehead on her forehead causing Chelia's blush to deepen even more. " are you sure that you are okay? Your head feels hot" I-I told you, I-I feel f-fine" she said unable to get rid of the blush on her face. " alright if you say so" " y-yea let's go the train is leaving" Chelia said to him. " alright let's go" Natsu said as he punched his arm into the air. As they began walking inside the train Natsu felt nauseous and fell to the ground. " Natsu are you ok?" " yeah I just need to sit down" Natsu said as he tried to walk but started to limp to his seat. " here let me help you Natsu" she said as she helped him to his seat. " hey Chelia can you cast a spell like __**Troia **__just like Wendy"? " I don't think I can do that and besides, Wendy told me that you are immune to the effects of Troia or something like that" " B-but I-I s-should n-not b-be effecte, Natsu was cut off as he passed out as his motion sickness overwhelmed him. " Oh My GOD Natsu are you okay?" Chelia asked an unconscious Natsu. Chelia helped Natsu to his seat but the constant moving of the train made him fell to the floor once again, so she had to place him on her lap, while constantly thanking Kami that none of her guild mates are on the train with her. Chelia then thought to herself for a while " he is warm" then blushed at her thought. Chelia then began to look outside of the window and much to her amazement she saw a lot of beautiful landscapes and forest as the train passes by them. " if only Wendy was here she would have loved the view" Chelia thought. She then paid her attention to Natsu who was laying on her lap as comfortable as she can offer. The expression on his face had looked normal and his motion sickness was gone and he looked fine and was sleeping comfortably. The train had stopped after 8 hours in the train and even Chelia had fallen asleep in the train, she woke as soon as she heard someone calling her. " h-hey C-Chelia we're h-here" she saw Natsu calling her and looking at her like something is on her face. " w-what is it?" " are you gonna wipe off the drool on your face?" Chelia started to blush furiously while frantically wiping her face. " a-anyways let's go" Chelia said to Natsu. As soon as they exit the train Natsu screamed out " YES, I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT TRAIN !" " Natsu let's hurry up and find a place to stay" " alright let's go now"_

_**A/N: Hey everyone, well here ya go chapter 4 and I want to remind everyone that if you want a girl to be paired up with Natsu in my next story please PM me or review on this fanfic. If I can I will update at least tomorrow or on Thursday. Have a good night everyone.**_

_**As always have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. A night together before the fight

**_A/N : hey everyone I have decided to update today I didn't update yesterday cause I was tired and I got a lot of trouble, so yeah. Anyways the deadline to pick a girl for Natsu is next Sunday. So if you want to vote please send me a PM or a review to this story. I will start my new story after this story is complete. And if you want to know, the score right now is Mirajane- 1, Hisui- 1, Yukino- 1, Wendy- 1. So anyways here is Chapter 5._**

**_Chapter 5 : a night together before the fight _**

*flashback*

_" YES, I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT TRAIN !" " Natsu let's hurry up and find a place to stay" " alright let's go now"_

Natsu's POV

" as we started to walk down the street, we saw a lot of shops, a magic theatre and a lot of other places as well. But what caught our attention was the towns people from when we were walking we heard a lot of people whispering that I can hear, and they say something like " they are such a cute couple aren't they ?" honestly I'm not really bothred by this comment cause I don't even know what a couple is, remind me to ask Lucy what a couple is, but important thing is Chelia heard it and started to be red again, I wonder what is wrong with her so I asked " hey Chelia are you alright your face is getting all red again" " h-huh, I-I'm just fine Natsu" she replied " are you sure you don't want me to check your head again?" I asked while moving my hair upwards to show my forehead " n-no t-that is not really needed actually, even if I am sick I will be sure to tell you." " alright if your sure" I said to her " yeah anyways, let's go to that hotel there" she said as she pointed out towards the building in front of us. " ok then, let's go" I said as we walked inside the building and spoke with the man in charge.

Normal POV

" Hello sir and madam my name is Sebastian, what would I do for you two today?" Sebastian asked the two Slayers.

" um can we get two rooms for the night?

" " I'm sorry, but we only have one room remaining." He apologized.

After that I saw Chelia's face going red again. She was about to answer but I beat her to it.

" ok then we'll take it" I answered.

" b-but N-Natsu" Chelia was then cut of by Sebastian saying

" very well sir and madam here is your key to your room" he said as he showed us the key, then I just took it.

" your room is on the 3rd floor" he said with a slight bow

" alright, **arigatou ( **thank you in Japanese)

" N-Natsu are you sure we should have took the key?" she asked as we walked up the stairs to our room.

" What do you mean Chelia? I mean this was your idea to come to this hotel in the first place." Natsu replied

" Y-yeah I know but they only have one bed, and well we have to sleep on the same bed" Chelia said trying to hide her blush.

" What do you mean?"

Natsu asked confusedly. " what I mean is, isn't it obvious that a guy and the girl on the same bed sleeping together and the things they do" she said as steam was coming out of her head.

" what do you mean? I sleep with Lucy all the time and we do nothing on the bed." Natsu replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" WHAT! You sleep with Lucy on the same bed?" Chelia asked shocked at what she heard while feeling a bit disappointed if they were dating.

" yeah I mean I just climb up her bed then fall asleep before she kick me out of her house again" Natsu replied.

" so um Natsu do you, um have any feelings for anybody in your guild?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

She continued to look at Natsu who was actually thinking hard. **( who knew) **and she waited for his answer.

" feelings for someone?"

" you know..." Chelia started to fidget a bit

" do you like anyone in your guild?" Chelia said again but a bit more specific.

" sure I like Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy-"

" What?!" Chelia was surprised at the rather straight answer, which was devoid of any hesitation, but she was also quite sad. She can't really blame him because he did have girls that he could have liked but something kept going on in her mind.

Natsu however, did not notice her wistful expression and kept speaking. " – Happy, Gramps, Gildarts, maybe even the stripper, the metal freak, and Laxus if they are nice" he said it with a smile.

Chelia then realized the few names where guys and she did not know how to explain it but she felt happy.

" your friends eh?" she whispered but the next words caught her by surprise

" and even you Chelia, I like you too Chelia" he smiled that toothy grin that she had fallen for

. " le—let's go to the rooms" Chelia stuttered in blushing at his words.

" alright then." Natsu responded as once the two reached their rooms Natsu then took a bath.

When he came out he saw Chelia looking outside the window.

" hey Chelia whatcha doing?" Natsu asked.

" oh nothing, just feeling the air from here"

" oh right, you're a Sky God, something like Wendy right?"

" yeah, do you want to see?"

" sure why not?"

" Woah! Amazing!" Natsu complimented the view.

It's not everyday that someone see's a place bigger than Magnolia and the view from their room was amazing, you could literally see the whole town shining bright.

" hey Chelia"

" yeah?"

" do you want to go around on a stroll around the town before the fight tomorrow?"

" um, sure if that's what you want"

" alright then, let's go"

Natsu said as he held Chelia's hand and ran straight down the stairs, Chelia's face blushed as red as it could rival the color of Erza's hair. As they got out of the hotel they slowly try to make their way to the plaza where a lot of townspeople were all gathering at.

Natsu walked at the same pace as Chelia not wanting her to tire out from following him. They make their way into a restaurant and paid for the bill, which was expensive because Natsu had almost eaten all of the food in the bill.

" um Natsu."

" yeah?"

" where did you get all that money from?"Chelia asked as she saw the bill that Natsu had paid for.

" oh I got all those money from going on mission's with my friends. Why do you ask?"

" because I don't normally get to see such a big number on a bill before"

" ah, sorry about that

" " n-no that's fine, you don't need to apologize at all" Chelia said frantically shaking her hand.

" oh that's good" he smiled and Chelia turned into a blushing mess again.

Poor Chelia.

While they were walking they saw lacrima visions of advertisements around the entrance of each store to attract the customers attention.

Although it is night time, a lot of people still swarmed the shops that piqued their interest. They finally reached the the plaza, the sight at the plaza should be remembered for a very long time, there was a fountain on the middle of the plaza with small trees around it.

" hey Chelia I have something to ask you"

" sure what is it?"

" well Lucy told me that if a boy and a girl are hanging together alone they are having a..., I wonder what it is? Is it detour, damn, dumb?" Natsu struggles to find the word before finally realizing the word that he was looking for.

" Aha! That's the word I'm looking for" Natsu said

" what is?"

" hey Chelia what is a date?"

after Natsu had said that Chelia turned into a blushing mess once again.

" um w-well a-a d-d-date i-is" Chelia stuttered not finding the right words to say. Natsu began to regret asking that question after seeing Chelia as red as Erza's hair.

" Chelia I'm so sorry" he said before bowing down in front of her.

" f-for what?" " for asking you such a dumb question, I could have asked someone else but I asked you so please forgive me"

Chelia was shocked but then started to giggle.

" *giggles* Natsu I'm not mad at you or anything it is just that I got caught off with the question that's all"

" ok a date is when a boy asks a girl they like. It's not a friendship kind of date it is like-" she paused for a while, trying to say the last part.

"like?" Natsu asked.

"L-love" Chelia's head literally steamed out and couldn't believe that she said something embarrassing out loud.

Natsu on his part finally understood the meaning and it took him a moment before he blushed. (** since when does he blush?) **

he backed away from Chelia and bow while apologize as many times as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that, I'm really sorry Chelia" he continued to apologize

. Even Chelia had lost count how many times he had apologized. " you don't have to apologize Natsu" she said with a smile.

" but still-" he tried to speak but Chelia had beaten him to it.

" so I want to ask you something"

" sure, what is it?

" " do you think that this is a d-d-date?" she blushed hard as soon as she finished her sentence.

" um. I-I'm sorry even though explained it thoroughly I still don't know what it means. I'm sorry." Natsu said.

He looked towards her direction getting a blush from her.

" "n-nevermind about that question" Chelia quickly said to him.

" even though, I don't really know what a date is, if what you said was true, then I wouldn't mind if this is a date cause I'm with you" he said with a toothy smile.

As soon as he said that Chelia's heart just skipped a beat while feeling a bit embarrassed about his answer.

" does that bother you Chelia?" he asked her.

" n-no not at all. I'm actually quite happy that you said that" she smiled at him.

Natsu was there on the ground left awe-struck as he saw how beautiful Chelia was as the wind started to blow in their direction. Unaware to him a small blush crept to his face.

" let's go and see more shops ok"

" a-ah yeah, let's go" he said scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought that came to his mind a few seconds ago.

The two began began to wander to different shops and areas of the town. They are having a good time with each other.

Chelia was enjoying the presence of the Fire Dragon and the same one she has a crush on now.

Natsu on the other hand was still thinking about why he thought of Chelia in that way, could he have develop feelings for her? His mind was in other places and an awkward silence was brought on the two.

Hoping to know if the older boy was alright.

Chelia asked Natsu

" ano Natsu, are feeling alright?" Chelia asked with worry in her voice.

" oh y-yeah I'm fine j-just thinking" (** again, who knew?) **

**" **oh really? That's a relief, I thought you were sick or something" Chelia sighed.

" well, I'm sorry for making you worry Chelia."

" that's ok, anyway let's go try that shop" she said pointing to the shop.

" Natsu agreed and they walked into the store. They saw a lot of beautiful accessories and some ornaments at the shop.

" why don't we look around for a bit Chelia." Natsu said to her which she nooded in response.

They started to walk around the shop alone to look around the shop. After a few minutes of searching, they started to walk outside of the shop.

" so Chelia, did you buy anything?"

" no, not really, what about you Natsu?"

" yeah, I bought this" Natsu said as he showed her a white necklace. It was definitely not an ordinary type of necklace, the necklace was crafted really beautifully as shown for it's elegant structure. The necklace was very beautiful as a small ruby was placed on the middle of the necklace revealing a small but beautiful scarlet colour sparkle when the light passes through it. Chelia just stared at the necklace in amazement.

" Natsu how much does this necklace cost?" Chelia asked him.

" oh, it was 120,000 jewels" Natsu said as he just smiled at her.

" 120,000 JEWELS!" Chelia said shocked, her mouth was literally touching the ground.

" yeah, so what about it?"

" Natsu you could even be a Millionaire" Chelia said while Natsu just laughed.

" I don't think I could be a millionaire if I just waste it all" Natsu joked as Chelia giggled, but realized another thing.

" but I have one more question" Chelia asked.

" what is it?"

" why did you buy that necklace in the first place?"

" well I bought the necklace for you." Natsu smiled at the Sky God.

After hearing those words Chelia began to blush furiously

" b-but why did you buy that necklace for me?

" " well because I feel like buying something for you, for helping me at the train-" Chelia then began to blush at what she did at the train. "

" - and for having me on this date" he said with a grin.

Once again Chelia then began to blush as the same as the color of Erza's hair.

" Chelia are you alright, your face is super red."

" d-don't worry about me I'' fine"

" hey Chelia" Natsu called out to the Sky God.

" yeah?" Chelia asked.

Natsu then went behind her and put on the necklace on her neck.

" There it looks good on you" he commented

" T-thanks Natsu" Chelia blushed.

" well shall we look for more shops at the plaza?"

" yeah, let's go"

They began to walk with each other to a lot of stores and looked at new stuff.

Then Natsu began to have more fun, more fun whenever he had with Lucy. They looked around until a lot of people started to decrease.

" hey Chelia"

" shall we go back to the hotel?"

Chelia then sighed as she didn't want her date with Natsu to end but she knew that tomorrow they will have a hard fight so she then nodded her head in agreement.

As they were walking Chelia suddenly tripped on a rock, expecting the cold, hard ground, she felt a warm hand helding her.

" Are you alright Chelia?" Natsu asked her

" y-yea I'm fine * yawns*"

" looks like someone's tired" Natsu smirked.

" n-no I'm not * yawns*"

" alright then it's decided"

" what's deci- whoa" she was cut of as Natsu suddenly carried her bridal-style

" I'm carrying you back to the hotel" " b-but this is super embarrassing" she said as she held her skirt tight.

" but if I didn't catch you, you would have got hurt and I would still have to carry you" he said " but I can heal myself"

" sorry, but you're tired and I can't get you risked getting hurt" he said with a smile.

" * sighs* fine you win" Chelia sighed. As they reached the hotel they were greeted by Sebastian who politely bowed at them. Natsu then nodded at him.

As he walked into their room Natsu gently placed Chelia on the left side of the bed and lie down on the right side.

But before he went to sleep he said

" Goodnight Fairy Tail, Goodnight Lamia Scale, Goodnight Chelia" then he fell asleep with a smile

**A/N: OMG! I just did over 2000 words. Hell yeah I am super proud. Anyways please review and PM me if you want any girl paired up with Natsu deadline is next Sunday remember.**

**As always have a good one**

**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**

**( Rewritten on 2 October 2014)**


	6. Fight with the dark guild

_**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome back to The Fire Dragon and the Sky God today is the chapter 6 of this fanfic. If you want to know the score of the next pairing with Natsu in my next story it is Mirajane -1, Hisui -2, Yukino -1, Wendy -3, and Chelia -1. Anyways here is Chapter 6**_

_**Chapter 6: Fight with the dark guild**_

Chelia's POV

As soon as I woke up I felt as a pair of warm hands held me. I opened my eyes and saw pink locks in front of me. I continued to hugged it, but I suddenly freaked out when it started moving. " AHH!" I screamed out loud " ouch" the thing said. I looked carefully and saw non-other than Natsu Dragneel on the floor.

" Good morning Chelia." He said it with a smile. I blushed furiously after what I had done, and the fact that he and I slept on the same bed. " uh, Chelia are you alright, your face is really red?" he asked with worry in his eye's. " d-don't worry Natsu I'm alright" I stuttered. " alright today is the day we fight with that dark guild" he said excitedly " * giggles* yeah your right, let's get prepared first before finding that dark guild" " alright I'll meet you down at the lobby" he said as he showed me the toothy smile that always seem to make my heart to skip a beat.

" s-sure" I stutter as I head towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower as water came down to wash me. " I wonder, should I confess to Natsu as soon as we finish this mission, I can't let other girls to get to him first. I thought to myself, and blushed at the thought that Natsu to have the same feelings as I have for him. As soon as I came out of the bathroom I got a brush from my luggage and started to fix my hair.

As soon as I finished preparing myself. I started heading down the stairs and saw Natsu in the lobby with his hands behind his back. As soon as he saw me he said " hey, you ready yet Chelia? As soon as we're done eating let's go and find that guild!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin. " wait do you mean the dark guild that is raiding this town?" someone behind us said. We turned around to see Sebastian with desperation in his eyes. " um yeah we took the mission that was asking help for dark guild eradication." I answered him. " oh thank you very much, I was the one who set up the request" " really?" we looked at him shocked. " yes the townspeople and I have been waiting a very long time for someone to accept this quest" he said to us " really, but we only saw this quest today though" Natsu said confused " well it is because this quest is an S class mission" he said calmly

" WHAT ! An S CLASS !" Natsu screamed shocked at what he heard. " yeah, I went to the second floor and took that request" I said to him calmly and partly confused in his sudden shockness. " but how are you able to go and take an S class?" he asked me " didn't they tell you that if you are paired up with an S class wizard you are able to go on S class missions?" I asked him. " no, either that or I wasn't paying any attention to what the master was saying at all" he muttered under his breath but finally figured out what I said to him and asked " wait Chelia your an S class wizard?" he asked me. " yeah, but aren't you an S class wizard?" I asked him confused that someone as strong as him isn't S class. " nope, definitely not an S class at all" he turned into a depression mode. " oh, I-I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I apoligized to him hoping to be forgiven.

" don't worry Chelia, I was just sad that I'm not an S class that's all, but one day I definitely be an S class" he said with a grin while punching the air with his fist. " alright then let's go and eat before finding that guild" as we started to walk away from the hotel Sebastian called to us " wait before you go there is something that you need to know about their dark guild." " what is it?" I asked. " the objective of that dark guild is to find... **Slayer magic**" he said to us. We stared at him in shock " what..." we said to him. " yes it is true they have been trying to find wizards with **slayer magic **for a while now" Sebastian said with sad eyes " do you know what are they planning to do with the **slayer magic**?" " yes I do, they plan on absorbing the magic from the slayers and use them on a killing machine to rule the world" he said with calm eyes and I was pretty sure that I saw a small smirk on his face. " what!" I turned to see Natsu's face was with pure with anger and he was clenching his fist tight and magic started to surround him, just the sight of him now made me scared of him because I have never seen someone as angry as him now. " N-Natsu are y-you alright?" I stuttered " huh, yeah I'm fine" he said it with a smile and the magic around him disappeared. " but why were you so made just now?" I asked him " * sighs* it was because a similar incident happend a few years ago." He sighed " really how?" " well it started like this.

Flashback

Natsu's POV

We began to eat as there was no one in the guild, what was the strangest was that the ice stripper hasn't come to the guild for a few weeks now. But as soon as we were about to fight, there he was the person who hadn't come to the guild for a few weeks ago, Gray, " hey ice stripper where were you all this while can't deal with th-" I was cut off by Gray " Natsu there was a rumour that a woman had spotted a dragon nearby the area" " what" those words that came out of his mouth shocked me. " r-really where is that woman?" " she' lives in an inn around just north of Magnolia, the inn is called Honeybone **(** **I'm sorry I didn't remember the name of the inn) **" really then let's go Gajeel, Wendy you coming?" " I sure am" replied the young dragon slayer " great! What about you Gajeel?" " cheh I don't care about a thing that raises me then leaves me all of a sudden, and besides that rumour will just stay a rumour" Gajeel snorted back. " fine suit yourself, hey Gray" " yeah" he replied to me " this dragon your talking about, do you know anything about it?" " no, but you know Gajeel could be right this thing could be just a rumour you know" " well what if it isn't, and the dragon happens to be Igneel" " I don't know about you, I just told you that the person who was rumoured to have seen a dragon is just north of Magnolia" " alright thanks, well let's go then Wendy" " alright, I hope that the dragon that the dragon the woman saw was Grandeeney." She said to her partner, Charles. " don't get your hopes up yet Wendy" came the snotty reply.

Flashback end

" then after that we went to her inn and found nothing, after that the woman caught me for her dragon project called Dra-, Drak, no um what was it called again?" " was it called the Dragonoid?" a voice came from behind us. " we were shocked that Sebastian was still behind us listening on our conversation. " yeah that's the one she used it to absorb my power and caused massive destruction around Magnolia but I managed to break free and destroyed it." He explained " wow, I hope that something like that won't be brought on again." I told him " by the way Sebastian don't you have work to do?"

" oh, I asked someone to take my shift after I heard you talking about the dark guild." " well, Sebastian if you know so much about the dark guild's plan do you know where it is?" Natsu asked him. " of course, the dark guild is located north of the town." He told us. " thanks, and don't worry we will destroy that dark guild for the safety of this town" Natsu reassured him. " thank you sir, and don't mind me asking but are you two slayers?" " yes we are why do you ask though?" I asked him. " oh, I was just thinking that you two should be careful since you two can use slayer magic." " oh, don't worry this will be a walk in the park for us." Natsu said as we walked out of the hotel.

" hehe better tell the guild that we will have two slayers joining us today" Sebastian smirked as he headed through a room and brought out a magical letter. " hello, anyone there?" he asked no one, but afterwards a 3-D projection popped up in front of him. " hello master what can we do for you today?" the guy asked. " tell the guild that in a few hours two slayers will be in the guild today and get the Dragonoid and Godiad out and get it prepared" " of course master anything" the man said as he bowed and the 3-D projection disappeared. " heh, today will be very interesting" Sebastian smirked evilly.

As we walked through town we stopped at a restaurant and ate there once again the bill was expensive because Natsu ate the most again but didn't really paid attention to it and paid for the food. As soon as we came out we headed towards the north of the town. We were stopped by some guards saying that the road in front is dangerous and that we should turn around. But they changed their minds after Natsu had told them that we're doing the mission that Sebastian had posted. They thanked us for accepting the mission, they allowed us through and wished us the very best on our mission. As we walked we saw a lot of trees blocking the way of things and couldn't see the things in front of us.

Natsu had suggested to burn the trees down just in order to find the dark guild but I rejected the idea as soon as he said it. I came up with an idea of my own and told him, he agreed with me and he started to sniff out the scent of the dark guild. As soon as he got a scent he started running towards the scent and I followed him. As soon as we stopped we were in front of the guild we were supposed to destroy. " well here we are" I said to him. " yeah well should we go and kick some butt?" he asked me. " we shall" I said to him which got a smirk in return " well here we go" he said as he kicked the door open.

Normal POV

We looked and stared in front of the dark guild. " hey, who the hell do you think you are?" a man said to us. " well I'll tell you this we are the ones that will destroy this guild once and for all" Natsu smirked at him. " why you little shit" he tried to punch Natsu but he dodged it and punched the guy in the face. " so, anyone else?" " everyone get them!" someone shouted as the whole guild came charging at the both of them. They fought the dark guild as they were still outnumbered. " Chelia watch out!" she turned around and saw a man nearly colliding his sword with me, she braced for the pain but didn't felt it at all, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu holding the sword with his hand. " are you alright Chelia?" he asked her. " don't worry I'm fine" " that's good, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu said as he punched the guy sending him flying into the crowd of dark wizards. " Natsu are you okay? Your hand it's bleeding" she asked him " oh this don't worry I'll be fine" he reassured her with a smile. " no it is not, let me heal your hand" Chelia said to him as she took out her hand and a green light surrounded his hand and the bleeding stopped. " there you better now?" " yup, never felt any better than before" he smirked and went to the left side of the guild and started attacking them. She took the right side and attacked them with her **Sky God's roar**, most of the members were blown away and some of them were still standing on the ground from the attack. The fight with the guild took a whole lot of time we didn't even take a break during the fight. The fight lasted for a few hours and there were hours, yet there was still quite a number of dark wizards remaining. " damn, there's still so much" Chelia heard Natsu said " what will we do know Natsu?" " wait why don't we try the technique that Sting and Rouge did in the Grand Magic Games?" " you mean a **Unison Raid**?" " yeah, that's it" " but we have no talent or training for a powerful skill like that Natsu, and besides we need a lot of stamina for a skill like that and if we fail we may die." " no we don't" " huh?" " all I need to get my stamina up is to protect you now Chelia" he said causing her to blush a little. " and I don't care if I die because I know that the two of us will succeed for sure" he said to her. She then started to realise what he meant and agreed with him.

" alright let's do it Natsu!" " alright let's do it" he said as we got in stance to perform the skill, Natsu grabbed Chelia's hand then the two glowed as both fire and wind whirled around the two of them."** Fire Sky Dragon God roar!" ( lol, just came up with it) **the two said. " as the guild stared at the two of them shocked " i-it can't be a-a U-**Unison Raid**?

With that the rest of the dark guild were all blasted away and crashed into the wall. One of the members looked up and saw the two of them on their knees, panting hard but saw that Chelia started to heal herself. " well it's all up to you now... master" and then he collapsed. " alright we actually did it, Natsu" she said as she was done healing herself, she looked and saw Natsu panting and almost collapsed due to the fact the **Unison Raid** took a lot of magic out of them. " here, let me heal you Natsu" she said as she lowered herself to Natsu's height and started to heal him. " * pant* * pant* thanks a lot Chelia" he said with a smile. As soon as Chelia was done healing Natsu, he stood up on his legs while Chelia stood up and cleared the dust of her skirt. " alright we finished the mission" he said. " yeah and we should tell the townspeople and Sebastian that we defeated the whole guild" I said. " actually you haven't beaten the whole guild yet, you know" a voice came from behind the both of us. What we saw came to our shock, the person in front of us was known other than...

...Sebastian.

" Sebastian what on earthland are you doing here? Don't you know that this is a dark guild territory?" Natsu asked him. " yes, I do" he said calmly " you do?" Natsu asked him. " yes, after all I was the one that picked this spot for my guild you know" " what?" the two of them stared at him shocked about what they heard. " yes, you heard it right I am the guild master of this guild" he said as he held his arms up. " oh and by the way I want to show you something" he smirked

What they saw caused them to feel both scared and shocked, what they saw was...

The Dragonoid and another robot with the name Godiad on it's back.

" welcome to your worst nightmare" Sebastian smirked.

_**A/N: ohh My God, what is happening here what will happen to the two slayers now? Anyways time is almost up for the next pairing with Natsu and Wendy is taking the lead. What will happen now? Anyway everyone Good bye.**_

_**As always have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Ending with a fight and Confessions?

_**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the final chapter of The Fire Dragon and the Sky God, after 6 chapters I finally thought of the name for Natsu and Chelia. It is NatLia or CheTsu. And after this the winner of voting will be paired up with Natsu. The score now is Mirajane -1, Yukino -1, Chelia -1, Hisui -4 and Wendy -5. Anyways please enjoy this final chapter and get ready for the new story**_

_**Chapter 7: Ending with a fight and Confessions?**_

Flashback

" oh and by the way I want to show you something" he smirked

What they saw caused them to feel both scared and shocked, what they saw was...

The Dragonoid and another robot with the name Godiad on it's back.

" welcome to your worst nightmare" Sebastian smirked.

Natsu's POV

I could not believe my eyes, I saw that monster that absorbed all of my strength to move it in order to destroy Magnolia and another type of monster. Now I know why Sebastian knew so much about this guild, because he was the one in charge of everything. " But weren't you just the man in charge of the hotel we stayed, and why did you even put in that request in the first place?" I asked him. " * sigh* are you an idiot or just born that way?" he sighed.

" why don't you shut up before I punch you down and make sure you never come back out ever again" I growled at him. " okay the reason I was the man in charge in that hotel was because I needed to head outside of the guild and to know what the townspeople were planning on us, so I imitated as a townsman and told them fake plans just to attack the town. And the reason why I posted that request is because I hoped of that someone that took this request would be able to use a type of certain **Slayer magic**, and would you believe my luck, I got word that two people took the quest but never believed that the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail and the Sky God of Lamia Scale would be the one who took the quest. Hahahaha" Sebastian laughed evilly at us.

" i-i-i it's all my fault" Chelia said as tears started to fall from her eyes. " no why would you ever say that it's your fault?" I asked " it's because I was the one that took the quest, it's because of me that they may get the Slayer magic that they want, it's my fault that the whole region of Fiore or maybe even further will probably be destroyed by those two monsters" " hahaha and I thank you for that" " no way am I going to let that ever happen" I snapped at him then the two of them looked at him shocked. " Chelia, I don't ever want you to think that it is your fault we still have a chance against him if we work together, and I don't blame you for anything at all" " b-but Natsu-" she was cut off " No buts, I don't care it's not your fault and that is that" I said to her as I hugged her.

Normal POV

Chelia looked shocked at first but finally let in the hug and hugged back and continued to cry on his chest. " aww, isn't that sweet a couple in the dark guild, but sorry to tell you that I am still here" Sebastian smirked. " come on, Chelia let's beat the fuck out of this guy" Natsu smirked. " yeah, let's do it together Natsu" " alright come at m-" Sebastian got cut off as he was punched in the face by a fiery fist and was sent through the wall. " I didn't finish what I was about to say you peice of shit" he growled at Natsu. " **Sky God Roar**!" Chelia said " heh, **Dark Meteor**!" " what, he has the same magic as him" " who is him?" " that is right, I have the same magic as Jellal Fernandez but mine is better, stronger and of course darker" Sebastian then smirked. " hey Chelia" Natsu whispered " yeah?" " I want you to take out those two machines while I deal with him" " what? No way am I going to do that" " you have to Chelia, what if he beat me so you got to destroy the two machines while I beat the crap outta him" " fine but promise me that you will be alright" " alright I promise" Natsu replied " okay then" she then did something unexpected, she kissed Natsu's cheek and started to run towards the direction of the two machines. Natsu on his side was shocked but shook it off and started to pay his attention at Sebastian. " once I beat you, I will beat that God girl and destroy the whole world of magic" Sebastian said "Not if I have anything to say about it," Natsu answered, before taking a breath, " **Fire Dragon's roar**!" he then blasted a huge amount of magic at Sebastian.

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said as he jumped above Natsu., Natsu then held up his fist and screamed out " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" and threw his punch at Sebastian, but the man managed to dodge his punch with his new boosted speed and slammed his fist into Natsu's face. The Dragon Slayer then started to lose his balance slightly for a while before he spun around and chose to attack him with his roar again.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Sebastian still dodged his attack and went above Natsu once again. " if you think, that will work again your dead wrong!" " **Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow**!" he then charged at Sebastian who was caught off guard and was hit in the gut by Natsu's attack. " and take this, **Fire Dragon Claw**!" he then kicked Sebastian who was sent away for a few miles. " Not bad Dragon Slayer, but not good enough, **Dark Beams**!" Sebastian shouted as he held out his hand and several dark magical beams came out of his hands, and all of them were aimed at Natsu.

Natsu dived out of the way quickly landing on the ground as he begins his counter attack, " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu said as his arms took the shape of two dragon wings and lashed out at Sebastian. Sebastian managed to escape from harm's way, before using his **Dark Meteor** to strike back at Natsu. Natsu held out his arms to block the attack, before attempting to deal a kick, which Sebastian dodged. The two landed far away from each other, before Natsu took a long breath, and Sebastian brought his two hands together.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Dark Blast**!"

As smoke cleared out they head towards each other again and launched attack after attack at each other.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge**!"

The destructive vortex of intense hot flames engulfed Sebastian. " heh, the battle's over" Natsu said as he began to walk away, until he sniffed a scent that belonged to Sebastian. " No way" Natsu was left there shocked that Sebastian was still standing only seeing he being slightly injured by the attack. " I'm not that weak, take this attack"

" **Darkness Spears**!" he said as he launched an enormous spear of pure darkness at Natsu. Natsu managed to dodged and attacked him

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" he said spitting out a huge blast of magical power. Sebastian used **Dark Meteor** to escape from the attack, before rocketing towards the Dragon Slayer.

" **Dark Arrows**!" Sebastian said as he swiped his hands, sending several blast of darkness at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu countered back, sending a large blast of magical power at Sebastian in response. The two attacks met each other, before they cancelled each other.

The two skidded to a halt for a while. " your a pretty tough fighter for a guy like yourself" " Likewise Salamander, likewise."

The two then lunged forward again and both of them were sent flying to the wall

" I think that it is time to take it up a notch"

" what are you-" he was cut off as he saw Sebastian absorbing the dark power from all of the dark mages in the guild. " heh, impressed" Sebastian smirked. " how are you able to take all the magic from these people, a magic is the life and soul of a wixard. " but there is one thing that you are mistaken about" " And what is that?" " these people have no magic at all" Sebastian said " What" Natsu said shocked " they have no magic at all" " b-bu-but they used magic on-" " that was because I was the one who gave them magic, you understand? They were left alone in the world, abandoned and they all came to me for revenge at the people that ruined their lives, so the magic they have belonged to me. And now that my magic returned I will finally fight at full force, you will feel my wrath Salamander!" " Bring it on!" Sebastian then rocketed forth towards Natsu covered in dark light and smashed fully right into Natsu. Natsu lets out a gasp as he wheezed out some of his blood, and was sent flying away, and right into the wall. He emerged out, coughing and yelled

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu said as he streamed out a stream of his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** at Sebastian

" **Darkness Shield**!" Sebastian said, as he held out his hands. Beams of darkness covered Sebastian, completly shielding him from the attack.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he lunged his way towards Sebastian. Sebastian just grinned darkly, as he held out his hands.

" **Darkness Beams**!" he said as he fired a series of powerful dark beams at Natsu. The dark energy smashed into Natsu, sending him flying away. He skidded to a halt, as he fell to one of his knee's.

" How are you able to be this strong?" Natsu muttered

" oh, I beg to differ, I have always been this strong but lost most of my powers because I gave them to these losers" Sebastian said as his body started to glow in darkness. " this has been a very fun time for me but it ends here!" Sebastian said as he held out his hands and pure darkness started to gather all around him, as seven seals appeared around his body.

" **Darkness Chariot**!" as he said that, a blast of magic came from each of the seals on his body, heading towards Natsu. Natsu then just stood there.

The Dragon Slayer clenched his teeth as the attack had caused him the worst pain he ever felt, and it had sent him flying through the walls and into the forest. " haha, well time to finish that Dragon Slayer before he runs away" he then rocketed through the forest. At the end of the wall, Chelia was standing there after she just managed to destroy the two robots that Sebastian had planned on using, " Natsu" she whispered with worry in her voice, but shook it off and decided to chase after the two.

In the forest

" arghh, damn it" Natsu said as he just managed to get up after taking a full hit from Sebastian's attack. " when, I get my hands on that fucking bastard, he'll be sorry h-" Natsu was cut off as he was punched in the face and was sent flying against the trees. " You Bastard" Natsu said through clenched his teeth. Sebastian then raised an eyebrow at the sight of him. " hmm you were able to stand, even after taking a full hit from my **Darkness Chariot**?" " * cough * * cough * even if I take those kind of hits, if my friends are in danger, you can be sure of your fucking ass that I, Natsu Dragneel will fight until my last breath" " hmm such a noble speech, but if what you said was true then I will end your life, here and now" " you can't do it, if you can't catch me" Natsu said as he went through the forest. " you fool, you can't run away from me in your lousy condition!" Sebastian screamed. " I'm not running away from anyone, I'm running because I smelt Chelia coming our way, and if she is running here that means she destroyed the two robots, but she can't beat Sebastian even if she can heal herself" Natsu thought to himself as he continued to run.

" enough running you puny Dragon Slayer, I'm done chasing after you" Natsu then got up and taunted him " heh, am I to fast for you" Natsu smirked then started running away again. " you puny brat!" he then chased after Natsu. " okay, I can't smell Chelia anymore" he then stopped running " ha, finally given up?" " nope it's just that your two robots got destroyed by Chelia, that's all" Sebastian then looked shocked. " oh crap, I completely forgotten all about the Dragonoid and Godiad, Fuck gotta turn back now" he then turn around to head back to his guild. " oh no you don't you bastard, **Fire Dragon Claw**!" he then kicked Sebastian in the head.

" ok you little shit, after I'm done with you, you'll be praying that you'll head right straight to hell!" " let's see you try" Natsu taunted " rrr, **Darkness Beams**!" he said as he fired a series of powerful dark beams at Natsu. Natsu then screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

" Darn, why am I so waek? I can't beat him at all, if only I can get stronger" " **Natsu**" a voice said to him in his head " huh? Who's there?" " **it is I**, **Igneel**" " what! Igneel? Where are you and why did you leave me in the date July 7th in the year 777?" " **Natsu listen to me, I am not able to tell you where I am or tell you the specific detail about why I left on that date**" " then how are you able to talk to me?" " **it is because, I can only speak with you only if you are in a great danger**" " really?" " Natsu, I want you to absorb the power that I am able to give you here" " but why?" " **Because you brat, it will heal you and give you a special power that can easily give you the strength that of a dragon**" " really what is it called?" " **it is called... Dragon Cosmic Destruction**"

" ha, that'll teach you not to mess with me, and now got to find that God girl and defeat her" he said as he started walking away before feeling an immense amount of magic power from where Natsu was lying at. " what on earthland is that?" he looked shocked as Natsu stood up from where he was resting completely healed from the damage.

"Thanks a lot pops" Natsu then smiled. " h-h- how are you able to move after all that I attacked you? And why are you completely healed? And why is the magical power from you so strong?" Sebastian asked. " well I did learn the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction skill** from my Father" Natsu smirked. " **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**? Never heard of it." " well weaklings like you don't deserve to know anyways" " a weakling huh? Why don't you take this **Darkness Arrow**!" Sebastian said as he swiped his hands, sending several blast of darkness at Natsu who just stood there. " hah, so much for a-" he was cut off as the smoke cleared to see a wall of black flames shielding Natsu from the attack. " heh, so you learned a new magic huh, too bad it's not going to help you" Sebastian smirked. " we'll see" with that, the magic surged around him like black flames, before it shot at Sebastian. But it took a shape, like an enormous claw. The claw was pitch black, except for its blue outlining. The claw reached for Sebastian, who shot away with **Dark Meteor**. "It is pointless," Natsu said. From the claw's arm, another draconic talon reached out at Sebastian. It clenched its fingers into a fist, and smashed into him at full force. Sebastian crashed into the ground, grinding against the tree. He got up, and glared at Natsu.

"What power is that?" Sebastian hissed, as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

" that is the true power of a Dragon Slayer" The magic energy then flared behind him, reshaping itself, so it resembled wings. Natsu then beat the wings, as he took to the air, before flying towards Sebastian.

"I don't think so!" Sebastian said," **Darkness Shield**!" The dark shield appeared in front of him, but when Natsu hit it, he broke through it like it was nothing. The energy around him then twisted again, forming something that resembled a dragon head, before it rammed Sebastian into the ground.

Sebastian then stood up straight and glared at Natsu.

" you bastard" he hissed at Natsu. I won't let you beat me, not here and not ever! Darkness Spear!" He then launched a large dark spear at Natsu. One of Natsu's dragon talons formed out of magic and caught the spear much to Sebastian's shock. The talon then clenched its fingers, and shattered it into pieces.

"This feeling," he said softly. "

Is this… a dragon's true power?" Sebastian thought to himself as he was then punched by Natsu. Natsu then let out a roar, as the energy around him surged, before taking a form that resembled a giant red dragon with a x- scar on his chest. The large draconic being loomed over Sebastian, as the black haired man cringed. _All this magic _Natsu thought_ Is this the true strength of a Dragon Slayer?_

"**Darkness Arrows**!" Sebastian said, as he held up his hands, and shot beams of darkness from his hands. However, a dragon talon formed, and swatted them away like they were nothing. The claw then shot towards Sebastian, before it changed shape to resemble a dragon's head. The dragon's head took out a roar of fire towards Sebastian

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said, as he shot away. The head turned to follow him, like a snake. It opened its mouth, and several talons emerged from its open mouth, reaching for Sebastian.

"There is no escape," Natsu said, as one of the talons grabbed Sebastian's leg, and threw him. Sebastian soared through the air, as he smashed into more trees.

"Its not over yet!" he said, as he held up his hands," **Darkness Chariot**!" With that, the magical seals appeared around him, before launching themselves at Natsu. Natsu just held up one hand, as the black energy twisted around him like an sphere, as the energy slammed into it, but did nothing. Once the attack dissipated, more dragon talons launched out of the orb, heading towards Sebastian.

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said, as he rocketed away from the talons. The talons, however twisted, and pursued him.

" **Fire Crimson Needles**," Natsu said. The fingers of the dragon claws then all shot out like spears. Sebastian rapidly flew to avoid them, as they penetrated the trees horde like it was nothing. He then let out a yell, as he shot back at Natsu.

" **Darkness Ram**!" Sebastian yelled, as he shot full speed towards Natsu. Natsu just looked down on Sebastian. He then held up his hand.

" **Fire Dragon's Shield**," Natsu said, as a shield formed around him, as Sebastian slammed into it at full force. However, it did little against the shield.

"Why can't I get to you!" Sebastian cried.

"Is it not obvious?" Natsu answered. The energy around him then shaped itself into what looked like a tail, as it swung down onto Sebastian, sending him careening back into the ground.

"You bastard," Sebastian said, as he slowly emerged from the rubble.

"I do have to commend you for your endurance," Natsu said," But endurance alone does not when a battle." He then held up both of his hands, as red and black orbs appeared around Sebastian.

" **Fire Flash**!" Natsu said. The orbs then burst into energy. Sebastian emerged from the dust with his **Dark Meteor.**

"I won't lose to you!" Sebastian cried, as he held up both of his hands, **the power of darkness, destroy the light and peirce through it, Bestelry**"!" The black orb gathered, before launching at Natsu. Another dragon claw emerged from Natsu's magic energy, as it caught the orb.

"It will take more than that to break off the sheer power of **Bestelry**!" Sebastian yelled with a crazy smile. True to his word, Natsu clenched the orb with the talon as much s he could, but it proved to be a lot. But for all the power it had, it still wasn't enough against the power of the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**. The orb broke apart, as Natsu looked down on Sebastian.

"Imposs…," Sebastian began, before crying out, and using **Dark Meteor** to blast himself towards Natsu again.

"It is pointless," Natsu said for the second time, as he held both of his hands. From where his hands were both being held, a dragon's head appeared at them. It then opened its mouth, and started to gathered energy within it.

"**Dragon Slayer Cosmic Destruction Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Cosmic Fire Burning Flame Edge**!" As he spoke, the energy exploded out from Natsu hands and the fire vortex then sucked Sebastian in and you could hear his screams all over the forest. The man felt as though his entire body was being torn apart.

"GGAAHH!" he cried, as he was shot into the ground.

" * pant * * pant * I did it, now you can't capture any Dragon Slayer's now" Natsu said as he fell to his knees panting hard. " hehe, you think so" Natsu was shocked as he saw Sebastian on his legs with a sword on his hands and his whole body and face was covered in burn marks, and his eyes were swollen. " I will not let you ruin my dream" he said as he pierced the sword right into Natsu's chest. " this will teach you to ruin my dreams, hahaha" " Darn, and I was so close in beating him" Natsu thought as he started to lose consciousness " Natsu!"

Natsu then opened his eyes to see Chelia running towards him. " Chelia run away you can't beat him" Natsu then coughed out blood as the sword was still in his chest. " Hahaha welcome to your end little girl, Darkness –" Sebastian then grunted in pain. " darn, that attack from the Salamander took a lot out of me" Sebastian thought as he lost his sense and forgot that Chelia was in front of him ready to attack. " **Sky God Roar**!" she blasted out a huge wave of air towards Sebastian who was sent flying too the closest tree knocked out.

" Natsu are you alright?" she asked as she pulled out the sword out of his chest. " * cough * * cough * would you if someone stabbed you with a sword?" Natsu said. " Natsu let me heal you" " nah, I know that it is the end of my life. " NO!" she shouted at Natsu who was shocked at her sudden outburst " I don't want you to die, I want to spend more time with you, I want to see that smile that always makes my heart skip a beat at just the sight of it, I want to tell you that I Love You, Natsu" she confessed as tears started to fall from her eyes as she continues to heal him. Natsu was shocked at what she said and he smiled softly

" I love you to, Chelia" he told her, As he lost his consciousness. " Natsu!"

One week later

In a hospital

" nnnggg" Natsu moaned " where am I?" Natsu asked to no one in particular, as a middle age man entered his room. " oh you are awake" he said with a smile. " who are you?" Natsu asked the man. " well I am the doctor that took care of you" " took care of me?" Natsu thought until something important came to his mind " wait where is Sebastian, where is he, tell me?" Natsu asked as he tried to get up but because of the pain he sat back down. " be careful, you may re-open the wounds that you received." He reminded. " well, I might as well call the girl that brought you here" he said " oh miss, the young lad is awake now" the doctor called out, Natsu didn't know which girl that brought him here, until he remembered everything that had happened. " he is right here" the doctor then pointed at the door Natsu was at. Natsu then saw Chelia outside of the door before looking at him. " Natsu!" she then charged at Natsu and gave him a giant hug. " please, please tell me you won't do that again" " okay, I won't" " I will leave you two some alone time" he said with a bow.

" hey Chelia, how long was I out?" Natsu asked the pink haired girl. " hmm, about a week" " oh… WHAT A WEEK!" Natsu shouted " Natsu shh, the other patients are sleeping. " oh sorry" Natsu said as he scratched his teeth. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Chelia then started to speak. " s-s-so d-d-d-do y-you re-remember w-what I-I-I-I s-s-s-said to y-y-you before you fell unconscious?"

Natsu was shocked about the question and he wanted to express his feelings towards the God Slayer. " N-n-never mind that question" Chelia stuttered " I dunno but does this answer your question?" Natsu said as he kissed Chelia in the lips leaving the God Slayer shocked. " well does it?" Natsu then just smiled widely with a small blush on his cheeks " Chelia then smiled as she replied " it sure does" she then kissed Natsu and the two of them shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart for air.

" His lips are so warm and moist" Chelia thought to herself. " her lips felt so soft and tasted like strawberries" Natsu thought to himself. " so what are we going to to tell our two guilds about this" Chelia asked. " well why not as soon as we reach Fairy Tail we tell them" Natsu suggested. " alright then"

" And by the way does this means that we are a couple?" Chelia asked. " well if my angel want us to be a couple, then I don't mind one whole bit. Chelia then started to blush again before she kissed Natsu once again. Unknown to them the doctor was just outside the door muttering " ahh, young love" he smiled before leaving the two.

After one extra day in the hospital the couple decided to finally leave Navar Town and haed back to Magnolia. After heading to the train, much to Natsu's disagreement but still went on the train after Chelia offered Natsu to lie on her lap again. After they exited the train they started heading back towards the guild.

After arriving at the guild. Natsu then kicked the door and shouted " We're back!" " Natsu!" the whole guild shouted and hugged him while crushing him. " what's wrong?" Natsu asked " the mission you took, took a much longer time for you to complete it why is that?" " well it is actually my fault" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. " ha in your face flame brain the job I took, was way harder than yours yet I finished faster" Gray laughed at his rival " well what if you have a guy who has the same magic as Jellal but only darker as the master"

" w-what" The whole guild was shocked at what he said. " yeah, and they also had the Dragonoid and Godiad in preparation" " WHAT!" The whole guild plus the Lamia Scale guild shouted causing an the Dragon Slayer to feel pain in his ears before he fell to the ground. " oops sorry" then Chelia helped him up. " are you alright Chelia, did Natsu hurt you anywhere?" Chelia's cousin Sherry asked as she glared at Natsu. " no, not at all cousin. Natsu actually protected me when I was down actually" she smiled defending the Dragon Slayer. " Natsu my boy it is great that you are back, but what is the guys name with Jellal Fernandez magic?" the master asked Natsu " his name is Sebastian" Natsu replied " What! But Sebastian is an SS-Class mage that is wanted by the council. " really" Natsu's ears perked up at what his master said.

" wait you are asking me to believe that the flame brain actually beat an SS-Class mage, no way" Gray snorted " Natsu tell me how did you manage to beat him?" " well technically he was about to beat me but then Igneel then taught me a skill that gives me the strength of a Dragon" Natsu smirked. " really, did you ask him about his whereabouts or such?" " I did but he told me that he can't" Natsu then turned his smile into a frown " I'm sorry to hear that Natsu but what is the skill that he taught you?" " it is called the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**" Natsu smirked. " wait you learned the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**?" Gajeel asked shocked about what he heard. " yup" " you darn bastard, I'll beat the crap out of you" Gajeel then charged himself at Natsu before Makarov stopped him using Titan Magic on his hand.

" Gajeel, why are you like this, you didn't even let Natsu finish yet?" Makarov asked " it is because Dragon Cosmic Destruction is almost an impossible technique by Dragon Slayers" Gajeel then clenched his teeth. " Really?" " yes it is true" Gajeel then looked away feeling slightly jealous " well I for one am not going to believe that the flame brain has actually a power that is almost impossible" Gray snorted. " oh yeah, watch this. **Dragon Cosmic Destruction mode**!" Natsu said as black flames surrounded his body instead of his red flames.

" heh, believe me now Ice Princess?" Natsu then smirked " n-no way, his magical power is almost similar to Gildart's full power" the whole guild stared in shocked. " oh, and I have an announcement to make, Chelia and I are dating" Natsu said as he held Chelia's hands. The two guilds were silent for a while before it erupted into cheers for the dragon slayer and the God Slayer cheers ranged from "Natsu finally has a women" and simple congratulation's from Wendy, Lucy and Erza for them and wished them both happiness._"What was I worried about to begin with" _Natsu thought before he heard Makarov's voice bellowed through the guild."I say we throw a party in celebration for the two Slayer couples. Then the building was filled with cheers of support. " you better take care of my cousin or you are going to regert making her sad" Sherry glared at Natsu " don't worry I will never make Chelia sad" Natsu said as he kissed Chelia " because I love her" " well I think you are in good hands cousin" Sherry smiled at Chelia " yeah, I think I am" Chelia smiled back at her cousin.

" oi, Salamander are you going to show us your strength or be a lazy ass sitting on that chair" Gajeel taunted " wee, Chelia if you will excuse me" he said as he got up " be careful" Chelia said " don't worry I will" Natsu replied " now come on you metal scrap!" he said as another fight in Fairy Tail begun.

Once the battle calmed down for a while, Natsu took the chance to leave the guild. " hey, Mirajane-san" Chelia called out to the barmaid. " Yes, what is it Chelia?" " have you seen Natsu anywhere?" " well, I think I saw him leave the guild for a while" " ok thanks Mirajane-san" she then bowed to her and went outside. She then began to sniff out Natsu's scent and finally found him looking at the river under a sakura tree.

" there you are Natsu" she said as she sat beside him. " oh hi Chelia" Natsu said " what are you doing?" " just thinking about something" " really what about?" " about Igneel, Fairy Tail and…. You" he said as he turned to face her before hugging her " Chelia I don't want you to go back to your guild, I want to be with you forever" he said as he hugged her tighter. Chelia was shocked about what he said and she hugged him back and said " don't worry Natsu I told my master and cousin that I want to be together with you forever and they said that I should join Fairy Tail. " wait that means-" " yup from tomorrow onwards I am a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu happy about what he heard pressed his lips into Chelia's and they kissed for a few minutes as the sakura petals flew around them

" I Love You, Chelia"

" I Love You too, Natsu"

**A/N: * Cries * * cries * well today is the day I finished my first fanfic. Thank you all to the people who favorite, followed, reviewed and PM me. And get ready for my new fanfic. **

**And for the last time in this fanfic have a good one everyone**

**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup people**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this is the epilogue that everyone was hoping for.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Wow it has been a long time since I had been here.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah so how**__**'**__**s Chelia?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah she**__**'**__**s fine thanks for asking.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yes in this final chapter Natsu and Chelia**__**'**__**s life will change forever.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts__'_

" _Speaking"_

' _**Telepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Epilogue Chapter**_

_**Chelia**__**'**__**s POV**_

_" Yup from tomorrow onwards I am a Fairy Tail wizard."_

_Natsu happy about what he heard pressed his lips into Chelia's and they kissed for a few minutes as the sakura petals flew around them_

_" I Love You, Chelia"_

_" I Love You too, Natsu"_

It has been three whole years since the cooperation between the two guilds, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, it was three whole years since Natsu and I were chosen as partners, it has been three whole years since the incident with Sebastian and his dark guild and it also has been three years since I joined Fairy Tail and started my relationship with Natsu.

" Hey Chelia" a voice called out to me and I saw my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

" What is it Natsu?" I asked him.

" I called you two times but you didn't answer, are you alright?" Natsu asked with worry in his tone.

I then smiled at him lovingly.

In the three years of our relationship, Natsu was very overprotective of me.

He would worry if I had even hurt myself a little, he would glare at any guys that would stare at me and he even followed me everywhere I go.

" Don't worry Natsu, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something" I responded to him but that didn't decrease his worry even a little.

" Are you sure you're okay? I don't want anything to happen to you" Natsu said as he quickly hugged me.

I then smiled as I rested my head on his broad shoulder; I always seemed to enjoy his intoxicating scent and the warmth that emitted from his body.

" Believe me Natsu, I'm fine. And even if I weren't fine, you'll be the first to know" I said to him as I never left my head from his shoulder.

" If you say so" Natsu said as he suddenly rested his head on top of mine.

The two of us were currently in our house.

Ever since we got together, Natsu and Happy worked together in order to make a much bigger house for us to stay in. Although I told them that they didn't need to, they told me it was alright and continued in building the house.

When it was complete, I was shocked to say the least.

I had never expected that Natsu and Happy were able to build such a big house that could probably fit more than 4 people.

" So what do you want to do today?" Natsu asked me which broke my thought.

" How about we go to the guild?" I suggested as Natsu then kissed my forehead as he smiled.

" That's a great idea" Natsu said as we then separated which cause me to pout but I understood his reasons.

In the three years that passed, Natsu had grown much taller, his body had started growing and since he had started fighting from young, he developed a perfect sized body which reveals his muscles. On his chest was a giant scar which showed the fight between him and Sebastian. His hair had grown longer as well as it had grown all the way to his back, though it managed to maintain the spikiness after all this time.

Natsu not only grew physically but also mentally, he had become more mature and even rarely fights with Gray in the guild; which made Erza and Master Makarov cry tears of joy. But the two still had duels with one another outside of Magnolia to see which one is better.

In the span of three years, I grew as well, I had grown much taller and although I had been training for a long time, I didn't have muscles but my arms didn't exactly look so soft. My hair had grown longer all the way to my back as I had to tie it up in a ponytail instead of tying it up in pigtails. My body had grown amazingly that even " Sorcerer Weekly" had even asked me to pose for a few swimsuit pictures.

But of course my overprotective boyfriend told them "No!" since he doesn't want me to show off my body to anyone else.

" Hey Chelia" Natsu called out to me as I turned my head at him.

" What is it, Natsu?" I asked him.

" Before going to the guild, want to eat something first?" Natsu asked sheepishly as his stomach then growled to prove his point.

I then sighed before giggling.

Even after two years, Natsu's stomach had not grown at all.

" Alright then" I agreed as we managed to reach the town.

" Hey there Natsu, Chelia!"

" Good morning Natsu! Chelia!"

" Good to see you Natsu, Chelia!"

Natsu and I just smiled and waved at the townspeople. After two years of living in Magnolia, I became one of the most popular faces in the city.

We then headed to a small café in the middle of town. It was actually the café where we headed to every day for breakfast.

" Oh welcome Natsu-kun, Chelia-san" a voice said as we turned our heads and saw our friend that worked in this café, Caroline.

" Good morning Caroline" I said to her.

" Sup Caroline" Natsu greeted as the two of us then sat at our usual spot which was at the far back of the café where there was no noise.

" So what would the two of you like today?" Caroline asked as she then handed two menus at us.

" I'll have the usual" Natsu said as he then stretched his hands as he then placed them at the back of his head.

" I'll have the usual as well then" I said as I handed the menus to Caroline.

" Alright then your orders are a flaming meat set and fresh salad set. I'll have your order in about ten minutes" Caroline said with a bow before she then left.

" So, what do you want to do today, Natsu?" I asked curiously.

" I don't know, I'm not in the mood for any jobs right now, so I guess we'll just hang out in the guild or something" Natsu said.

I then giggled like I had just heard a joke.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked me curiously.

" It's just funny to hear that you're not in the mood to go on any missions today when you're usually taking jobs everyday" I teased him as he then blushed a little before looking offended.

" Are you saying that I can't keep cool for even a day? I feel offended" Natsu said as he placed a hand on his heart.

I giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Of course I know you can keep cool for a day, I was just teasing you" I said to him as he smiled before placing a hand on my waist, pushing me closer to him.

He then placed his hot lips on mine as I placed my hands behind his neck to push him closer to me.

" Ahem, sorry to be the one interrupting your moment" a voice said as we quickly turned to see Caroline holding our orders with a blush on her face.

The two of us quickly separated with blushes on our faces.

" Uh sorry about that Caroline" Natsu said as he looked away from her gaze. I couldn't look at Caroline as well so I don't blame him for looking away.

" N-no it's alright, The two of you are in a relationship after all, it's fine" Caroline said as she placed our orders on the table and I could still see the tint of pink on her face. She then bowed at us once more before she left in quite a hurry.

We then looked at each other before we started chuckling.

" Caroline is very innocent" Chelia said as Natsu just nodded his head.

With that, the two of us then started eating our food.

_**After the meal**_

Natsu then paid for our meal as we make our way to the guild.

As we walked in the town, I took notice of females in the corner taking glances at Natsu and blushed when they took a look at him.

I twitched my eyebrows in jealousy, although the whole of Fiore knows about my relationship with Natsu, there are still girls eyeing him like he is some piece of candy.

Natsu was well known all around Fiore for his fighting skills and the Council had even offered him the title of the " Ten Wizard Saints" two years ago.

Although everyone had expected him to accept the offer, to everyone's shock, he rejected the offer.

I still remembered what he told the Council that day.

_**Flashback**_

" _Sorry but I reject the offer" Natsu said as he looked at Gran Doma._

" _But why?! You should be grateful that we even thought about offering you this chance! And you choose to reject it?!" Gran Doma yelled out in rage as he slammed his fist to the table._

" _Gran Doma! Please calm down!" another member of the Magic Council, Org said._

_Gran Doma then reluctantly sat back down as his glare was still sent towards Natsu._

" _So why is it that you would reject our offer, Mr. Dragneel?" Org asked calmly as Natsu smiled before looking at me._

" _First of all, I don't feel comfortable at being under the control of the Magic Council, second of all, I doubt I am strong enough to be a Wizard Saint" Natsu said honestly as he looked at the Council members._

_Everyone looked at the pink haired __**Dragon Slayer**__ in shock._

" _But you defeated Sebastian, doesn't that feat proves that you are a strong mage?" Michello asked._

" _First of all, I didn't defeat Sebastian, my girlfriend, Chelia Blendy did, I could only injure him badly that she could finish him off in one shot. Second of all, I got lucky that I was able to reach a point of my power that I normally couldn't during the battle and it caught him by surprise. I didn't defeat him all by myself" Natsu explained._

" _But you did fought him all the way until he can easily be beaten, and this was even a very dangerous criminal that was on the same level as a Wizard Saint, you deserve this title, Mr. Dragneel" Org said as a small smile fell on his lips._

_Natsu then frowned as his bangs then covered his eyes._

" _Normally when people tell me that, I would be overjoyed, but now that I think about it, it's not true" Natsu said shocking everyone in the room._

" _What do you mean?" Org asked._

" _Sure I fought someone that has the same strength as a Wizard Saint, sure I fought toe and toe with him but it's all because I had something to protect at that time" Natsu said with a smile on his face._

" _You had something to protect?" Org asked._

" _That__'__s right, there was someone with me while we were doing that mission and because of her I found my hidden strength, I fought on because I wanted to protect her, because of her I could take his hits." Natsu said as I blushed, knowing who that person was._

" _And is that why you chose to reject our offer?" Org asked as Natsu nodded his head._

" _Last time, when I heard about the Wizard Saints, it was actually my dream to be a one, to be known from all across as one of the strongest mage but as I grew older, I realized that it was just a title and nothing more, sure I__'__ll get fame but that__'__s it. And if I was defeated, no one would remember me, I'll no longer have my fame. Titles are merely given but you can never hold onto it, it can be shattered easily." Natsu explained as he then breathe in some air._

" _That__'__s why I'll just hold onto what I have, the things I care about the most" Natsu said as he then placed a fist on his chest._

" _Things can be easily replaced but the bonds that you have with the people you care about can't be replaced. It's is the most important thing a person could have" Natsu said with a smile on his face._

_**Flashback End**_

And ever since that day, Natsu has become more famous since he was being recorded that day and his words had inspired kids to start learning magic. He had become so famous that his fan base has been growing every day.

Natsu then placed a hand over my shoulders as I was then greeted with his ever so cheerful face.

I then smiled at him as I rested my head on his chest as the two of us continued walking to the guild.

A few minutes later, the two of us managed to reach the guild as I then walked backwards, knowing what Natsu would do.

Natsu then smirked as he then kicked the door, breaking the door as it was then crashed in the guild.

" Hey there everyone!" Natsu greeted cheerfully as everyone was glaring at him.

" That door nearly crushed me you asshole!"

" Don't you think it's too early for that!"

" Natsu! That's not manly!"

The guild members then started at Natsu who started laughing as I quickly walked away to the counter where I was greeted by my best friend, Wendy Marvell.

In the past three years, Wendy had grown considerably well. Her hair looked silkier than before, her body had developed especially in the chest area.

" Good morning Chelia-san" she greeted me with a smile as I smiled back at her.

" Good morning Wendy" I greeted her back as I sat beside her.

" So how was your mission?' I asked her as she then flopped on the table.

" It was extremely tiring, I barely had any sleep because I had to guard this rich lady for a whole day because the attackers would not stop coming. But I did get a good amount of jewels as I my reward" Wendy said as she stretched her hands.

" Ah, good morning Chelia, Wendy" a voice said as I turned my head to see Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short.

Mirajane has grown up to be a very beautiful and gorgeous woman in the last three years. Her white hair looked even silkier than before and was much longer that it reached all the way to her butt. Her body had grown as well as her chest area and other parts as well.

Mira was currently dating with Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the Guild master.

" Ah, good morning Mira-san" Wendy and I greeted the white haired female.

" Isn't it a little early for Natsu to be causing trouble?" Mira asked me as I blushed.

" It's not like I could do anything about it" I muttered as both Mira and Wendy giggled at me.

" What's so funny?" a voice asked as I turned around to see none other than Gray Fullbuster.

Gray has actually become a full grown man. His body was more fit in the last three years, and his magic had grown as well. His hair has gotten longer as well as his bangs were covering his left eye.

Gray was currently dating Juvia Lockser. After he lost a bet to the Water Mage, he was forced to take her out on a date before he realized his feelings for her.

" We're talking about how Natsu managed to create such a ruckus so early in the morning" Mira said as Gray sighed.

" Yeah although he did mature a bit, he's still the same goofball inside" Gray said.

" I heard that, Ice Princess" Natsu said as he walked towards us.

Natsu and Gray then looked at each other before they both smirked and shared a fist bump.

" Morning, Charcoal Breath"

" Morning, Ice Breath"

The two of them then sat on the chair.

" Hey there Mira" Natsu greeted.

" Good morning Natsu" Mira greeted back as she poured a glass of whiskey before she handed it to both Natsu and Gray.

" Thanks" Natsu and Gray said to Mira as they then took a sip of their drinks.

" Hey Chelia, wanna go on a date tonight?" Natsu asked me as I placed a hand on my chin.

" Sure, why not?" I smiled as he gave me his toothy grin as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" You know " Pacifica Whitey"?" Natsu asked me as my eyes widened.

" You got a reservation at the most expensive restaurant in Magnolia?!" I asked in shock as he smiled at me and nodded his head.

" Yeah, the owner of the restaurant was actually my previous client, and when I asked for a reservation he instantly said yes" Natsu explained.

" I see" I said as Wendy came up from behind me.

" Hey Chelia why don't we go get you some nice clothes, for your date?" Wendy asked as I smiled and nodded my head.

The two of us then walked outside the guild as I took one more glance at Natsu and saw him talking with both Gray and Mira.

_**Natsu POV**_

" So are you really going to do it?" Gray asked me as I nodded my head as I placed a hand in my pocket; I then took out a small black box from my pocket.

" Kyaa! I can't wait for that!" Mira squealed as I blushed.

" Mira can you not speak so loud, I don't want people to know about I yet" I said softly but I'm sure that the both of them heard what I said.

" But you should invite everyone in the guild! It's a big moment for you Natsu!" Mira said.

" I don't know" I said as I lowered my head.

" I didn't expect you to be such a wimp, Salamander" a voice said as I turned around to see my fellow Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel had also grown over the past three years, his body grew much more fit in the last three years. His spiky hair had grown too long, so he had to tie his hair in a pony tail.

" What you say to me, Black Steel?" I growled at him.

" I said when did you start being a wimp? She's your mate isn't she? So why are you worrying so much about it?" Gajeel asked as my eyes went wide.

" You're right" I said softly as he smirked.

" You better invite me and Levy to the dinner as well as everyone in this guild" Gajeel said before he walked away.

I then felt determination fill through me as I then stood up.

" Hey everyone!" I shouted which caught their attention.

" Listen up!" I smirked.

_**A few hours later**_

_**Normal POV**_

Chelia was walking with Wendy around the mall area in Magnolia with the both of them holding one plastic bag in their hand.

" How do you have so much jewels on you, Chelia?" Wendy asked as Chelia then smiled.

" Well Natsu gives me half of what he earns after every mission, and he usually takes missions that has a lot of fighting while it gives a good pay as well" the pink haired female said.

" Wow, I imagine you to have a lot of jewels with you?" Wendy asked as Chelia nodded her head.

" Man, I'm jealous Chelia-san" a voice said from behind the two of them as they turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair.

" Ah good morning Lucy-san" Wendy greeted as she bowed her head.

" Good morning Lucy" Chelia greeted.

" Good morning to you two" Lucy greeted back.

Lucy is a gorgeous looking female with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, she has brown hazel eyes. Her body had grown as well as her chest area and other parts as well.

" So how was your mission?" Chelia asked as Lucy smiled.

" Well I managed to complete it and I was able to pay my rent and still kept almost half of my reward" Lucy said happily.

Chelia and Wendy both sweat dropped, already knowing what she would use her money on.

" So anyways, what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked.

" Well we're here because we wanted to get Chelia-san some clothes for tonight" Wendy replied.

" Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Lucy asked curiously.

" Natsu asked Chelia-san on a date at " Pacifica Whitey" tonight!" Wendy squealed as Chelia blushed.

" At " Pacifica Whitey"? Really Chelia, is Natsu taking you out on a date at " Pacifica Whitey"?" Lucy asked as she looked at the pink haired female who nodded her head slowly.

" Wow, you have such a great relationship with Natsu, I'm actually kind of jealous" Lucy said.

" But you shouldn't be jealous, princess" a voice said as Lucy was then carried bridal style.

" Loke! Let me down!" Lucy shouted as she blushed heavily.

Loke, like humans was able t grow in the Celestial World, he now had longer spiky hair that reached all the way to his waist. He looked stronger with all of his muscles showing.

" Good morning Loke-san" Wendy greeted as she bowed her head at him.

" Good morning, Loke" Chelia greeted to the Celestial Spirit who smiled at them.

" Good morning you two" Loke greeted back.

" Loke put me down, now!" Lucy screamed as Loke chuckled.

" Now don't be like that Lucy, you know you like it" Loke said as Lucy blushed even more.

" Well, we'll see you later" Loke said as he walked away with Lucy in his arms.

Wendy and Chelia then sweat dropped at the scene that had just unfolded before them.

" Well that was interesting I guess" Wendy said as she looked at Chelia.

" Yeah, interesting…" Chelia added as the two just shrugged it off before they walked away, continuing their shopping.

_**In the guild**_

_**With Natsu**_

" Wow, I got to admit that is a good plan" Gray said as he laid down on the counter.

" Yeah, I'll need to invite Caroline, so I better run there" I said as I got out of my seat and started running before the door opened and I saw Loke carrying Lucy.

" Oh hello there, Natsu" Loke greeted.

" Sup, Loke" I greeted back.

" Hey there, Natsu" Lucy greeted to me.

" Hey there Luce" I greeted her.

" So is it true from what I have heard from Wendy and Chelia?" Lucy asked me.

" Is it about the date I asked her tonight?' I questioned as she nodded her head.

" Alright, well there's more to that and-" I then explained the plan to them as they nodded their heads.

" Interesting plan you got there, Natsu" Loke praised me as I smirked.

" Alright well I need to tell Caroline as well" I said before I started running away to the café.

_**With Chelia**_

_**Normal POV**_

Chelia and Wendy continued walking as they took a break on a small bench in the middle of town.

" * sigh * I'm tired" Chelia said as she rubbed her aching legs.

" Well at least it's worth it, right?" Wendy asked as Chelia smiled tiredly at her.

" Yeah, you're right" Chelia agreed.

" Well it's nice to see the two of you" a voice said as Chelia and Wendy turned around to see a mop of scarlet hair.

" Hello there, Erza-san" Wendy greeted her.

" Hello Erza-san" Chelia greeted.

Erza has grown up to be a very beautiful and gorgeous woman in the last three years. Her scarlet hair looked even silkier than before and was much longer that it reached all the way to her waist. Her body had grown as well as her chest area and other parts as well but it couldn't really be told since she still wears her armor everywhere.

" Hello you two, it looks like you two did some shopping?" Erza asked as Chelia nodded her head.

" Yeah, I'm helping Chelia-san get ready for tonight" Wendy answered.

" Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Erza asked curiously.

" Natsu-san asked Chelia-san on a date tonight" Wendy explained as Erza just nodded her head.

" I see, alright then, have a good date then, also tell me if Natsu hurt you then I'll beat him up" Erza said before she left as Chelia chuckled uneasily as Wendy giggled.

" Classic Erza" Wendy said as Chelia nodded her head in agreement.

_**In the guild**_

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu had talked to Caroline and managed to run back to the guild.

" Man I'm exhausted" Natsu said as he slumped on the counter.

Mira then giggled as she then hands him a cup of whiskey.

" It's your fault for running Natsu" Mira said as Natsu groaned and took the drink.

Natsu then felt as if someone was missing.

"Hey where's Gray?" Natsu asked as he looked around the guild but couldn't find his rival.

" Oh he went back home to pick up Juvia and buy some clothes for tonight" Mirajane said.

Natsu then snorted at that.

" What's the point, he'll lose his clothes eventually" Natsu grumbled as Mira giggled.

" Come on, Natsu don't be like that" Mira teased as Natsu just stretched his body.

" What time is it now by the way?" Natsu asked the white haired female.

" Oh it's 2.30 right now" Mirajane said as she looked at the hand watch that she was wearing.

" Ah thanks" Natsu said as he then heard the door opened and turned around to see scarlet hair.

" Ah Erza, welcome back!" Mira greeted with a smile

" Sup Erza!" Natsu greeted with a wave as Erza walked to the counter.

" Good to see you, Mira and Natsu" Erza said as she sat down on the chair.

" So Natsu, I heard that you're taking Chelia on a date tonight" Erza said as Natsu nodded his head.

" Yeah I am, but there's something that I didn't tell her" Natsu said as Erza was confused.

" What is it?" Erza asked as Natsu began explaining to her.

Erza then nodded her head.

" I see, well how long have you two been dating again?" Erza asked.

" Around three years or more" Natsu told as Erza smiled.

" I see, well don't worry I'll definitely come for sure" Erza said as she then walked away.

Natsu then sighed as he slumped on the counter.

" Are you okay, Natsu?" Mira asked.

" Yeah, but I better go and get something nice to wear for tonight but I don't know what to wear" Natsu groaned.

" Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you" Mira said as Natsu's head quickly shot up.

" Really, Mira?" Natsu asked with hope in his voice as Mira then smiled at him.

" Of course, now let's go" Mira said as she then walked towards the door.

Natsu then got up and followed her.

_**With Chelia**_

Chelia was currently walking with Wendy to the guild after they had dropped their things at their respective houses.

" So why do you think Natsu would ask me on a date at such an expensive place?" Chelia asked curiously as Wendy looked at her.

" I don't know maybe he just wants to light up the romantic mood?" Wendy said as Chelia then placed a hand on her chin.

" Maybe" Chelia said as she suddenly stopped.

" Chelia, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as she then looked at where Chelia was looking at as her eyes went wide.

They were watching Mirajane pulling Natsu as they entered a clothing store.

Wendy then turned to her friend as she noticed that the pink haired female was trying her best not to cry.

" I'm going to go home for a while" Chelia said as she then turned back as she ran towards the other direction, ignoring Wendy's cries.

Wendy then walked towards the clothe store in rage as she was going to murder a certain **Dragon Slayer**.

_**With Chelia**_

Chelia then reached her house as she slammed the door before she jumped on the bed as tears started falling down her face.

' How could Natsu do something like that? Is he cheating on me? He's not the type to cheat, but Mira is more beautiful, has a bigger chest and more attractive than me and to top it all off, she knew him longer than me.' Chelia thought sadly before she then fell asleep.

_**A few hours later**_

" Hey Chelia wake up" Chelia then stirred in her sleep as Natsu then had a mischievous look on his face.

" Alright then, you asked for it" Natsu said as Natsu then jumped on the bed as he held the pink haired female's hands as he then bent down to lick her neck.

In her sleep, Chelia moaned as Natsu smirked.

Chelia then opened one of her eyes and was greeted by her boyfriend's toothy grin.

" Enjoyed that, eh?" Natsu asked with a smirk as Chelia blushed a bright crimson red.

" That was you?!" Chelia screamed out as Natsu got up.

" You know after this we can just go even further" Natsu said in seductive tone as Chelia blushed before she was wondering about what he said.

" After this?" Chelia asked as Natsu frowned.

" You forgot all about our date already?'" Natsu asked in a frown as Chelia then took notice of Natsu's clothes.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt, a red tie and black jeans.

Chelia then blushed at the sight of her boyfriend.

" Well hurry up and change, I saw some of the clothes you bought and I can't wait to see you in them" Natsu said with his eyes filled with lust as Chelia blushed at his lusty gaze.

" Then get out!" Chelia shouted as she used her **Sky God's Bellow** to send Natsu flying through the room.

" Geez you could have just said so" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

_**A few minutes later**_

Natsu then waited patiently for his girlfriend as the door opened as his eyes went wide as he saw Chelia.

Chelia was wearing a light blue dress that reaches all the way to her knees, her hair was no longer tied in a ponytail which allowed her hair to fall back as it reached her back. And she didn't wear any makeup which made her beauty natural.

Chelia then saw Natsu's gaze on her as she then blushed and looked away.

Natsu then walked over to her and guided her face to meet his.

" Don't hide your beauty from me, or I'll be sad" Natsu said as Chelia blushed.

" H-how do I look?" Chelia asked as Natsu smiled at her.

" You look like the most beautiful woman that has ever stepped foot on this planet" Natsu said with honesty in his voice as Chelia blushed even harder.

" C-can we just go!" Chelia said as Natsu smiled at her.

" Alright then, let's go" Natsu said as the two of them then exited the house.

The two of them walked to the restaurant as they chat with one another.

Once they reached the restaurant, Natsu then opened the door for Chelia to enter as she blushed.

When Chelia entered the restaurant she was shocked to see all of Fairy Tail members and some others such as Caroline in the restaurant, eating and chatting.

" Wait what's going on?" Chelia asked.

" Chelia!" a voice called out her name as she turned around to see Wendy in a light blue dress.

" Wendy! What are you doing here?" Chelia asked confusedly.

Wendy then flashed a smile at her.

" Natsu managed to book the whole restaurant and invited the whole Fairy Tail guild here" Wendy said as Chelia's eyes widened in shock.

" Natsu did that?" Chelia asked in shock.

" Yeah" Wendy said as Chelia noticed Natsu walking over to Gray and Juvia.

" Why would he do that though?" Chelia asked as Wendy just smiled at her.

" I don't know, maybe you'll know by tonight?" Wendy said as she left.

Natsu then walked over to Chelia and flashed a smile at her.

" Well shall we take our seat?" Natsu asked as Chelia could only nod her head.

As they walked to their seat, Chelia had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask but she just kept quiet.

But the one question in her mind was…

Why on Earthland does Natsu look nervous?

This was one of the few times she had saw him so nervous.

When they reached their table he helped her with her chair by pulling it allowing her to seat.

Natsu then sat at their table and she noticed that the two of them were the only ones sitting on the table as everyone else was sitting in a group. Even Happy was not sitting with him which was a shocker to her.

Chelia then noticed a lot of familiar faces around her such as Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Loke and even Jellal.

But when Chelia was about to comment about something, she saw Natsu looking away.

Chelia then turned her head to see who he was looking at.

And her eyes widened in shock when she saw Natsu looking at Mira, and said female was looking back at him.

Chelia felt like she wanted to cry.

She now knows why Natsu reserved the whole restaurant and invited the whole of Fairy Tail.

He wanted to break up with her in front of everyone and start his relationship with Mira.

' Of course, why would he stay with me when he has someone like Mira' Chelia thought sadly.

The food then arrived which snapped Chelia back to reality.

" Well let's dig in!" Natsu said happily as Chelia couldn't help but giggle at Natsu.

' Well if this is our last date, I just wished I would have cared and fought for Natsu more' Chelia thought as she began to eat her food.

And during the meal she kept seeing Natsu looking at Mira during the whole night and she had to fight back the tears the whole time.

After everyone had finished their meal, Natsu then got off his chair to catch everyone's attention.

" Hello everyone, thank you for coming to this glorious night" Natsu started as everyone started clapping their hands.

Natsu then silenced everyone.

" Now there is a reason why I would even use up my jewels to book such an expensive restaurant and the reason is…. Chelia Blendy" Natsu said as everyone started clapping while others started whistling. Natsu then walked towards Chelia as he helped her up.

" Chelia is the best thing that ever happened to me, I never understood the meaning of love until she showed me. She's the reason I am the person I am today, and I owe her everything" Natsu said with honesty in his voice as Chelia could cry tears of joy because of what Natsu said.

" Chelia we have been dating for three years already and I want you to know that I love you, you are the only female in this world that I will say these words to" Natsu said as Chelia blushed at what he said.

" That's why I have a very important question for you" Natsu said as he walked around her and got down on one knee and reached out for his pocket as he revealed a black velvet box to everyone. He then opened the box with his thumb, revealing a sparkling diamond ring in the box.

Chelia gasped in shocked as everyone already knew this was about to happen since the beginning.

" Chelia Blendy, will you marry me?" Natsu asked.

Chelia then covered her mouth with both of her hands as tears started flowing down her face. She couldn't believe it, she thought Natsu was dating Mira but here he was in front of her, asking for her hand in marriage.

" Yes" Chelia whispered.

" Yes, yes, yes! Yes Natsu! Of course I'll marry you!" Chelia shouted out happily. Natsu then took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring into her ring finger.

Natsu then cupped her face as he wiped her tears away as his face looked like he was about to cry as well.

" You just made me the happiest man in the world, Chelia" Natsu whispered as Chelia then leaned forward as Natsu quickly captured her lips as everyone started clapping their hands as they cheered for the newly engaged couple.

_**A few months later**_

Today in the city of Magnolia, in the Kardia Cathedral a large bell was ringing loudly as it was surrounded by pink balloons and flowers.

Today was a day that was anticipated by everyone in Fairy Tail.

This day is very important because two members of the guild were about to live with each other forever.

It was the wedding of Natsu Dragneel and Chelia Blendy.

The cathedral was filled to the brim with Fairy Tail members, the people of Magnolia, and even friends and acquaintances from other guilds such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus. It was such a joyous event and anyone who knew the couple made sure they could attend.

Natsu was standing at the altar, fidgeting excitedly where he stood. He wore a black suit with a light red button down shirt and a fierce red tie. His pink spiky hair was flatten as his bangs were covering his eye.

The Dragon Slayer had undergo an makeover after he was forced by Sherry to make sure that her cousin's marriage was perfect, so he had cut his hair and had his hair flatten . His onyx eyes were wide with joy and he had his signature large grin on his face.

" My dear boy," the archbishop said to Natsu in a whisper

you should try to calm down before you exhaust yourself."

" I am calm," Natsu said, his eyes fixed on the door at the far end of the hall. He just couldn't wait to see Chelia.

Suddenly, the door opened and it took every ounce of self-control Natsu had to not bolt down the aisle, take Chelia into his arms, and swing her around. Music began playing from the orchestra that sat hidden off to the side.

As soon as the music started, so did the ceremony.

Gray and Sherry were the first two to walk down the aisle. Gray was thankfully fully clothed, mainly because of the several death threats that Mira and Sherry had made to him if he ruined Natsu's and Chelia's wedding day. The two both smiled as they walked towards the altar and made their way to their positions.

Elfman and Mira were the next two to walk down the aisle. Elfman was in tears, rubbing his eyes with his free large arm. Mira smiled as she clung to the large boy's other arm. They walked down the aisle and assumed their roles beside Gray and Sherry.

Wendy began walking down the aisle with Happy, Natsu's Best Man, in her arms. Both of them were smiling and tearing up. They walked up the aisle and took their places. Happy leapt out of Wendy's arms and stood beside Natsu.

He smiled up at him and Natsu returned the smile with an even bigger one.

The music paused slightly as the music changed. Everyone turned to see Chelia walking slowly up the aisle, holding the hand of a proud Makarov. Her white and pink bouquet was in her left hand and through her veil her sparkling blue coloured eyes were fixed on Natsu.

Seeing him like this, at _their_ wedding, made her heart pound.

They stopped just before the altar and faced each other.

Makarov kissed her hand and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Chelia, and I'm sure your cousin is as well" He then took his seat and Chelia walked over to the altar.

She handed her bouquet to Wendy and stood beside her while facing Natsu.

" Chelia…." Natsu breathed.

" You're so beautiful." Natsu said as Chelia smiled

The two smiled at each other before facing the archbishop. The music stopped, the archbishop cleared his throat, and the ceremony began. "Friends, family, neighbors, loved ones. We are gathered here today to bear witness to a most joyous occasion; the forging of a bond of love and union between Natsu and Chelia."

The entire time he was speaking, Natsu was fighting the urge to kiss Chelia.

She was so close to him. All he had to do was reach out a little bit and he could feel her creamy skin beneath his fingertips. Hell, he would settle for just holding her hand.

But he was determined to control himself for the sake of Chelia's happiness and their perfect day.

Of course, Chelia was having just as hard a time as Natsu.

She loved the feeling of his touch and to be so close yet unable to touch him was worse than torture. Her body ached to hold him. It felt like ages even though it was only yesterday since they were last together. But she steeled her resolve and stood firm, smiling as the archbishop spoke. She wanted this day to be perfect not just for her, but for Natsu as well. She waited for him a long time before. She could hold out until the end of the ceremony.

The archbishop turned to Happy.

" Do you have a ring for Natsu?"

Happy nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Aye, sir!"

" May I have the ring?" the archbishop asked.

Happy sniffed and nodded, lifting the ring in his small blue paw.

The archbishop took it and then faced Wendy.

" Do you have a ring for Chelia?"

Wendy nodded with tears in her eyes.

" Yes."

" May I have the ring?"

" Of course." Wendy replied while holding out the ring.

The archbishop took the ring.

" The couple has chosen to recite their own vows," he said and smiled at the couple while handing them their respective rings.

Natsu and Chelia then took the rings, faced each other, and took each other's hands.

Chelia decided to start first.

" Natsu, when I first joined Lamia Scale with my cousin, Sherry, I always wanted to be loved and wanted to meet my parents one day, but when I heard from the others that they died trying to protect me it saddened me to no end. Sherry was my only family and I decided to accept that. When we first had a real conversation at the guild, my heart started pounding whenever I was with you, when you nearly died, my heart felt as it was being crushed into a million pieces. When we became a couple I felt like I had gained everything in this world. We dated for three years and you treated me like no one else has treated me before. I'm very blessed that I get to spend my entire life with you."

She slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

" With this ring, I seal my promise to be your faithful and loving wife." Chelia finished.

Natsu then started squeezing her hands.

"Chelia, when I was young, Igneel always told me about love and how I will find a mate one day and I should always love and care for her. At first I never understood what he meant until I met you, you changed me into the man I would have never become. You were my inspiration, my reason to get stronger but more importantly, you are my world, and if something would ever happen to you, I would be forever guilty and would never be worthy to be your mate. That is why I will love you and would care for you until my last breath. I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend our lives together."

He then slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

" With this ring, I seal my promise to be your faithful and loving husband." Natsu said with a smile on her face.

The archbishop nodded. "Natsu, will you please repeat this vow to Chelia, saying after me; I Natsu…."

" I Natsu…"

" …take you Chelia…"

" …take you Chelia…"

" …to be my wife…"

" …to be my wife…"

" …to have and to hold from this day forward…"

" …to have and to hold from this day forward…"

" …for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

" …for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

" …I promise to love and cherish you."

" …I promise to love and cherish you." He leaned forward slightly as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

Chelia then giggled as the tears of joy were flowing steadily.

The archbishop nodded and turned to Chelia. " Chelia, will you please repeat this vow to Natsu, saying after me; I Chelia…."

" I Chelia…"

" …take you Natsu…"

" …take you Natsu…"

" …to be my husband…"

" …to be my husband…"

" …to have and to hold from this day forward…"

" …to have and to hold from this day forward…"

" …for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

" …for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

" …I promise to love and cherish you."

" …I promise to love and cherish you."

Natsu gave her a big grin.

" Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the archbishop announced.

" You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Natsu's arms were around Chelia's waist, the veil was thrown from in front of her face, and he was pulling her against him and crashing his lips against hers for a passionate kiss.

Everyone leapt to their feet and roared in applause as the new married couple embraced.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before running down the aisle and towards the exit where the bright light of the sun was shining.

Their new lives together started today.

_**A few years later**_

In a small cottage lies two people in the living room.

One of them was a female who looked no older than 28 with long pink hair. She was wearing a long black dress that reaches all the way to her knees.

The other was a girl that looked no older than 7 years old with short pink hair, she is wearing a red top and blue skirt. She is also wearing a scaly looking scarf around her neck.

" Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" the girl whined as her mother smiled at her daughter.

" Soon dear, he'll come back soon I promise you Sora." the mother said with a smile as she heard the door started moving.

" And he's back" The mother said as the door revealed a man with spiky pink hair.

" Daddy!" the girl now revealed as Sora shouted in joy as she rushed to the man.

the man then smiled when he saw his daughter as he picked her up.

" Hey there, sweetie. How was your day?" the man asked.

" It was awesome Aunt Mira and the others played with me a lot today!" Sora said in glee as the man chuckled.

He then turned to his wife as he walked towards her and pecked her lips.

" How was your day love?" The man asked as Chelia sighed.

" It was kind of a troublesome mission but luckily Lucy was with me or it would have gotten worst" the woman sighed as the man placed the girl down on the floor.

" Is that so?" the man asked as the woman looked at her husband.

" And how was your mission?" the woman asked.

" It was kind of cool, I got to fight a lot of strong mages but they were not that strong" the man chuckled as the woman smiled before she hugged the man.

" At least you're home" the woman said as the man smiled.

The man then picked up his daughter as he placed a kiss on her head making his daughter giggle.

" Yeah, I'm home, and I wouldn't have change that" the man said.

_**END STORY**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: And that is the epilogue some of you wanted to see, hope that is was good for you guys. Oh yeah Natsu left early so yeah.**_

_**Also there is a poll on my profile, please vote on it.**_


End file.
